Between Dusk and Dawn
by TwilightsGuardian
Summary: Edward and the Cullens find a mysterious girl in the woods one night wounded badly from what appears to be a vampire attack. When she comes to, she doesn't remember who she is other than her name. (Re-write of previous untitled story posted a long time ago.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a story I started writing a long, LONG time ago (like I posted the original story like literally a decade ago but my muses fell out of wanting to write on it after awhile *sweatdrop*). If anyone had read on my untitled Twilight story I had posted before, this is the same one. Except I'm going back and re-writing and updating some of it. Plus, I FINALLY thought of a name for the title! A reader once mentioned calling it Differences and Similarities. So thinking on that aspect but using similar titles as the Twilight series uses, this is what I came up with.  
Anyway, enough of my chitchatting. Enjoy a somewhat revised/updated chapter. 

Between Dusk and Dawn

-Chapter One-

"Come back here bastard," Selena growled in Makaian, the language of the race she belonged to as she followed her target she was pursuing at blinding speeds through the dense trees in the Olympic Peninsula. She was lucky it wasn't raining for the clouds actually had parted enough to let some of the deep black sky and silver orb of the moon to shine through briefly between the breaks.

"Only if you can catch me assassin," her target replied in Makaian as he jumped up into a tree and sneered looking back at her running after him before jumping down and returning to the blinding speeds only his kin were able to reach.

Selena snarled at how he was toying with her. She really hated to be toyed with and extremely hated it when she had to play chase with them. It was already bad enough she had to chase him through the rainiest place she could imagine that wasn't part of the tropics. It was rather cooler here and that also she disliked as well. She hated places that were too cold. But trying not to think of that and rather her target instead, she raced after him through the dense air, long raven black hair streaming out behind her as she swerved around and out of the way of the trees.

 _'Let me out and I'll finish him off quicker,_ ' a darkly accented voice came from the back of her mind.

 _'Not now Raye,'_ Selena replied mentally back with a growl. She didn't want her darker half to have all the fun.

 _'You're no fun Selena,'_ she replied.

 _'Last I checked I wasn't meant to be,'_ Selena replied gaining speed and lessening the distance between her and her target. _'Now shut up and go back to sleep.'_

 _'You'll need me,'_ she sneered in reply but Selena didn't answer so she fell quiet again.

Breaking through the trees into an open circle of meadow ahead, Selena saw her target standing there in the middle with his back turned to her; hands at his sides. She growled as she pulled out her sword from its sheath strapped to her right side.

"Give up yet?" she growled taking a step towards him in the pale moonlight coming down from another break in the clouds.

"Hardly," he replied turning to face her and smirked with one hand on his sheath and the other on the hilt of his sword. "Come and let's finish this so I can kill you."

"Not on your life," Selena growled as she rushed forward in her blinding speed bringing her katana up to attack.

"Hmph," he replied narrowing his deep brownish red eyes as she neared and pulled his katana out with blinding speed as well and sliced it through the air in level with her stomach.

Quickly dodging backwards from the swing before it were to hit her across the abdomen, Selena turned and ran at him again swinging her sword. He countered and brought his sword up quickly and the two clanged together with such force it made a loud ringing sound echo through the heavy air. Then with quick speed, each backed up and turned and lunged at each other again swinging their swords. He dodged Selena's attack just at the last moment and brought his sword up and slashed across her side through her long, black trench coat she wore over her black shirt and matching black pants.

Hissing in pain, Selena paused only a moment before turning and blocking his next attack with her sword as another loud clang rang through the air. This is why she wished she hadn't had to pursue him all the way to the human realm, and rather stay in her realm of Makai. It wasn't unusual to hear the clanging of metal once in awhile there when those like her went to take care of their targets. However humans didn't know or understand where the sound of such clanging would come from and start to wonder what was going on. She didn't need any of that right now even though they were miles away from the nearest town, Forks. As small as it was already she still didn't need any evidence that she or Vaelys, her target, had been nearby.

Shoving him backwards several feet with her strength, Selena rushed him quickly, swinging her sword and just barely grazed him with it. It was still enough to give him a nice small gash. He hissed in pain, running after her again, as he swung his sword once again. It landed a blow across her stomach making a gash to match the one on her side as he smirked. He didn't give her much time to react for he had already brought his sword to slash across the other side, running past quickly before turning and brought it up across her back diagonally from the lower left to the upper right side.

Giving a small yelp in pain at the sudden failing of her strength, Selena growled and sank to her knees, sword planted point down into the soft ground and leaned against it slightly.

 _'Let me out now!'_ Raye growled in anger at Selena getting hurt. _'Let me rip that bastard's heart out.'_

 _'Not yet!'_ Selena replied mentally growling in frustration as she got to her feet and pulled her sword up and faced Vaelys, narrowing her deep but bright crimson red eyes. She knew that if she let Raye out, not only would she utterly destroy her target but she might want to have a bit of fun and that was hardly a good thing. Raye's fun consisted of killing anything and everything in her path when she was as pissed off as she was right now.

"Aw looks like you're weaker than I thought," Vaelys sneered before running at her again, swinging his sword in another attack. Selena blocked it as he pressed his blade against hers before he shoved her back a few feet. Then rushing at her, he kicked her in the side and she flew backwards several feet in the air before landing hard on the ground. He rushed her again and kicked her hard in the side once more knowing she was feeling it against her wounds as she gave a yelp in pain.

Selena was baffled by her sudden loss of strength. She had already had her fill of food, well rather blood, a couple of days ago. She knew that Makaian blood lasted much longer than human blood by a long shot. So why was she failing to fight him like she normally was able to do? She growled as he picked her up by the front of her shirt roughly, smirked, and let her go. It was only a small delay as he took a step backwards and brought his foot up, kicking her hard in the chest, and sent her flying backwards through the air.

Smirking, Vaelys watched as Selena flew through the air to the edge of the meadow and slam hard into one of the trees before sliding down towards the ground, blood smearing on the rough bark from her wounds. He sheathed his sword, running in a blur of speed up to her before she could get all the way to the ground. Grabbing her by the front of her shirt again, he pulled her away from the tree a couple of paces.

"You won't be needing this anymore," he said as he roughly pulled her trench coat off her and tossed it to the side where her sword had flown out of her hand. He reached to her side and pulled her sheath off her side as well and tossed it to the side.

"Bastard this ain't finished," she replied in a low growl but her strength seemed to be diminishing even more so she could hardly move. It didn't help with the loss of blood from her injuries either.

"Oh but it is," he replied pressing her back against the tree roughly and tilted her head to the side with one hand and leaned down so his cool lips brushed against her neck and she stiffened. "I wonder if your blood tastes as sweet as it smells." He gave a smirk as she tried to push him away but was too weak to effectively do so. Then he sank his fangs deep into her neck.

Selena couldn't move as the sudden sharp feeling of his fangs sank into her neck. She could hear Raye in the back of her mind screaming in rage of wanting to kill him and was attempting at pushing to the surface of her mind. But something held her back so she couldn't take over. Her strength gave out as he continued to drink away her blood and energy until she was so dizzy from the blood loss.

"Mmm. Just as sweet as it smells," Vaelys smirked softly as he pulled back from her neck. He brought her forward slightly before slamming her back against the tree again knocking the breath out of her and let go. Then he turned, picking up her sword and sheathed it again before grabbing her coat as well. "You won't be needing these anymore since you'll be dead soon from all that blood loss." He smirked, baring his fangs as his eyes glowed bright red from her blood he drank. "Thanks for the drink." With that he took a couple of steps backwards and disappeared in a black shimmer-like shadow.

Selena slid down to the ground against the tree to her knees and sat there unable to move as her head throbbed from getting slammed into the tree hard. Her other wounds throbbed in pain as well but she found herself unable to keep standing as he had picked up her things. Her mind was becoming fuzzy and despite finding herself going into unconsciousness, Raye's voice was silent instead of raging at the surface to be let out. By now she would've already taken over but there was nothing but silence. Only the wind picked up for a moment after Vaelys disappeared before darkness took over her mind and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. It's fairly much the same as the other story but with a few things changed here and there. Please leave any comments and reviews as they are always welcome! *smiles*  
And for any readers of my original story, I'm soooooo sorry I just upped and dropped it for all this time. *glares at the muses* Blame these little misfits over here not wanting to work on it at all. But this time I'm going to get them to follow through and finish it.  
Anyway, I will work on getting the next chapter revised and post it as soon as possible! Thanks again for your patience!  
Also, for those curious as to what Makaians are, I'll be explaining it in later chapters. Just got to wait until then. *grins*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for your patience while I got this next one up for you! Been busy on my end with life. But anyway, hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Two-

Edward raced along the dark path before him doing over one hundred twenty miles an hour in his silver Volvo as he and Alice rushed down the dark street. Alice had gotten a vivid vision back at their house while they sat outside on the porch and described seeing someone lying in a meadow by a very large oak in the woods. Edward knew exactly where that was: his meadow.

Pulling to a stop at the end of the road, both he and Alice got out, leaving the car running since no one would be around to steal it. Even if they did he'd be able to find them anyway. He glanced to Alice who nodded silently before taking off in the direction of his meadow at his blinding speed like his kin had with Alice right behind him. It took only a few moments before they reached the edge of the meadow and both stopped as they looked across it to see a figure lying against a tree on the other side. Glancing to each other without a word, a small gust of wind picked up, blowing from the figure's direction. The sudden overpowering smell of blood and their scent hit them both and they stiffened quickly in reaction.

 _Hold our breaths?_ Alice asked directing her thoughts at Edward knowing he would hear her as she held hers already and he nodded. Then without another moment's hesitation, they both darted in blurs over to the figure that revealed to be a young looking girl around their apparent ages of their late teenage years.

Kneeling down next to the girl, Edward listened for a pulse. It was faint, along with her breath being shallow and slightly raspy. Alice cringed slightly at the wounds she saw and glanced to Edward as he reached up to her chin and tilted her head to the side to find two small fang marks. He furrowed his brow a little at the small puncture marks.

 _She's been bitten._ Alice said with her thoughts in a slight mental gasp and looked at her brother for a moment with her darkening golden eyes to matching ones. _We better get her to Carlisle then. Maybe he'll know what to do with her and if she'll make it through._

Nodding Edward gently but firmly picked up the unconscious girl into his arms noticing the long slice of her wound on her back and was careful not to hurt it anymore. He was getting nothing from the girl's mind but silence so he knew she was completely unconscious. Alice turned, heading back towards the woods in a blur as he followed close behind her, making sure to be careful of the girl in his arms. They got back quickly to Edward's car and Alice pulled the back door open before scooting in. Edward handed the girl to her and shut the door behind her. Then he ran quickly around to his door and got in, turning the car around, and raced back to their house.

 _You should warn them not to breathe._ Alice's thoughts reached Edward again as they pulled up the long driveway to where Emmett and Jasper were standing. The two turned towards them as they pulled up. Edward gave a nod as he shut the car off and got out taking a breath when he was out in the fresh, night air.

"What happened to you?" Emmett asked as they started walking towards him spying the few blood stains on his shirt.

"You might want to hold your breath if you come any nearer," Edward warned. "There's been an accident."

Jasper and Emmett both stopped where they stood for a moment and Edward knew they weren't breathing as well. "Jasper go in and tell Carlisle we've got a bite victim that's pretty beaten up," he said as he went around to the other side of his car to get the girl.

Nodding quickly, Jasper turned and disappeared into the house with a blur as Emmett came closer. Edward held his breath again and opened the door before pulling the girl out gently followed by Alice out of the car. Then carefully picking up the girl, he headed inside with the other two.

 _You're going to want to clean your car out later on._ Alice directed her thoughts to Edward as they went inside. _It wouldn't be safe to drive the others around._

Edward let his lips twitch up slightly so she knew he had heard and agreed. He'd have to do that later. He looked up as Carlisle and Esme came in from another room while Jasper came down the stairs with Rosalie, Carlisle's bag in his hands. He could tell they weren't breathing but for Carlisle.

"Bring her in the kitchen," he said as soon as he saw the girl in Edward's arms and Edward nodded as he quickly did so. Esme had already gone into the kitchen and was quickly moving the few scattered items on the table off as he set the girl down on it.

Pulling out the antiseptic from his bag, Carlisle glanced back towards Edward and Alice with a confused look on what happened then to the others that had gathered around. "Go on upstairs and wait for now," he said calmly to them and they all nodded before heading upstairs to their rooms. Esme was the only one that stayed.

With Esme helping to pull off her torn shirt, Carlisle quickly inspected the barely bleeding wounds. He turned to Esme who quickly went out of the room and returned a moment later with some towels. She gently cleaned the wounds starting with the one on her stomach as Carlisle grabbed the materials for stitches. He looked back to the girl and gently tilted her head to the side to quickly look at the two fang marks and shook his head slightly with a furrow of his brow. Odd that it was two fang marks and not a full set of teeth he was used to seeing in this case.

"It's too late about the bite I'm afraid," he spoke softly to Esme as she laid her down gently onto a towel she had pressed against her back. "I don't know how long she's had the bite but just the amount of time to get to her probably went past the safety point with trying to suck the venom out. All we can do is wait until she hopefully pulls through and wakes up. Either way she'll be like us or she'll die."

Gently but quickly, Carlisle worked to stitch up the wounds and covered them with gauze. The wound on her back was a bit harder to work with but he managed. He could hear her pulse was still faint and her skin almost as cold as his and the others' was. Noticing some bruises forming at her lower ribs, he gently wrapped a cloth bandage snugly around her telling Esme that they didn't appear to be broken luckily but they were pretty bruised up. But he was baffled as to how she had gotten the wounds she had. They looked to be from a sharp object like a knife or sword of some sorts, but why would she have such wounds from someone like themselves? Wouldn't their nails and teeth be enough? He shrugged mentally unsure to himself at his unspoken question.

Carrying the girl upstairs to their room, Esme laid her on the couch and grabbed a pillow from the closet. She also pulled out a couple of blankets then grabbed one of her button up blouses and a pair of jeans and gently put it on the girl since her clothes had been soaked in blood from her wounds. Only her boots had managed to miss getting soaked in blood. Finally she gently laid the blankets over her and went back downstairs, grabbing her boots that had been taken off by the table as Carlisle worked on stitching her up. She'd have to wash what little blood had gotten on them off shortly but for now she would have to put them outside away from anyone catching the scent of the crimson liquid on them. She excused herself for a moment to take care of them.

Carlisle looked up as he finished cleaning up in the kitchen when Esme came in again. "She's upstairs resting now," she said quietly allowing herself to breathe again as the smell of the girl's blood was taken away by the smell of antiseptic and bleach Carlisle used to clean up with.

"That's good," Carlisle replied softly back and glanced up towards the ceiling at the others' directions. "It's safe now for them to come out of their rooms."

Almost as if on cue, Edward came in the room along with Alice. The other three followed a moment later. Carlisle knew that Edward had been listening in on his thoughts but didn't mind since he seemed concerned enough as was Alice.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked turning towards Edward and Alice.

"I got a vision of the girl leaning against a large tree in a meadow," Alice spoke up glancing at Edward.

"I picked up on it since we were both outside on the porch," Edward added. "I recognized the place since I've been through there and we both rushed off to find her as Alice saw against the tree." He gave a slight pause. "We thought you might be able to help her out even though she was bitten."

"True that was a good call on both your parts," Carlisle replied with a nod and looked in Edward's darkening golden eyes for a second. "But if she makes it through the change-" he glanced to Alice, "-she'll need to be taught her new abilities and the way we hunt."

* * *

Opening the door to Carlisle and Esme's room after a shower and changing his clothes, Edward silently went in and turned on the light. Carlisle had asked him to go check on her after a couple of hours. He and Alice had found her around midnight and now it was nearing three. He walked silently over to her and placed a hand onto her forehead. Unlike last time of being nearly as cold as his skin, it was now burning up. He moved his hand down to her cheek then neck and found it burning as well.

"Carlisle," he spoke quietly but he knew he had heard him as the doctor came in quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked coming over.

"She's burning up when before she was almost as cold as us," Edward spoke quietly and Carlisle quickly put a hand to her forehead, cheek, and neck as well. "Do you think it's from the change?"

"I don't know honestly," Carlisle replied with a slight frown and checked her pulse and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Her pulse has gotten stronger and faster than before."

"Do you think she's trying to fight it off?" Edward asked just as confused. "The poison I mean."

"I'm not sure either on that one," he replied with a shrug. "I didn't smell any venom in the bite marks while stitching her up. I'm puzzled by it but there's nothing else I can think of as to why I didn't smell anything." He gave a small pause. "But you might want to go clean out your car before you have to go to school later today. Esme and I will keep watch on her."

"Right," Edward replied and turned heading down and outside to his car. He held his breath again as he opened the driver's door and turned the key enough to roll the windows down all the way first. Then grabbing some cleaner, he started to wipe down the seats to get rid of the blood streaks in the back seat along with the smell. He was glad the clouds were still broken and a light breeze blew gently from the southwest that was warmer for near the end of May to help move the air through the open windows.

It was nearly half past four by time he was done. Edward sighed as he sat on the porch steps and looked up at the sky; the breaks in the clouds started shrinking, obscuring the stars and black sky from sight. The first drops of rain hit the ground quietly before it started coming down steadily. By that time, he had gotten up and gone inside to his room where he put on his headphones connected to his stereo and laid back on his couch. These were times he wished he could sleep but sighed and closed his eyes letting himself sink into the music, drowning out the thoughts of his family.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Sorry it was a little short. Next chapter will be longer promise!  
Anyway, looks like the Cullens are going to have their hands full with this strange girl Edward and Alice found. *grins*  
Thanks again for the patience for me to get this chapter up. I'll try to get the next one up soon! Just been a bit busy on my end in life here. But any reviews/comments/critiques are welcome! Thanks! *hands out cookies*


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm back again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Three-

The next two days passed by seemingly quickly enough until Friday night had come. Edward had warned Bella not to come by the house for a little while. She had asked why, leaving him having to explain the situation. She was surprised but understood.

Sighing as he sat outside on the porch again looking at the cloudy night, Edward looked up as Alice came out to join him. "She's still unconscious," Alice spoke up softly. "It's been two days."

"Carlisle's baffled why her heart is still beating so strongly," Edward said quietly as well looking off into the dark forest. "And why she's still so warm even though she'd cooled down a little to human body temperature." He paused a moment glancing up to Alice. "Nothing on any more visions?"

"No I'm afraid not," Alice replied shaking her head as her short, dark hair swished softly from side to side.

Suddenly Edward picked up on another soft humming that he didn't recognize as part of his family's and focused on it. It was confused and jumbled in his mind.

 _Where am I? What's going on?_

Snapping his head up to attention and standing in one fluid motion, Edward looked up towards Carlisle and Esme's room. "What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked at his sudden movement.

"Her voice," Edward started speaking. "I just heard her thoughts." Another wave of humming came to his mind and he started for the door quickly. "Tell Carlisle I think she's waking."

Rushing up the stairs past Emmett coming down, Edward went to the door where the girl was at and opened it slowly going in. She was still laying on the couch motionless as he came over and put his cold hand on her forehead. It had cooled even more so it nearly matched his in temperature, though it was still a slight bit warmer by maybe a degree.

"Has she wakened?" Carlisle's voice came from behind soft and quiet. Edward glanced back to see him and Alice come in.

"No she's still unconscious," Edward spoke up softly moving his hand away from her forehead. "But I just got a small bit of her thoughts suddenly though it was rather jumbled." He paused as another small wave of her thoughts came to him again but it was in a strange language he'd never heard before. Suddenly a sharp ringing came from her mind that was high pitched and he put his hands to his ears.

"What's going on Edward," Carlisle asked as Edward closed his eyes tightly and cringed as he went to his knees like he was in pain.

"Ringing...loud...mind...hurt," Edward spoke through clenched teeth barely able to get them out as he tried to shut it out but it wasn't working. Then as suddenly as it had started, the ringing ceased and the soft hum he normally would hear went silent.

"Edward?" Alice asked putting a hand on his shoulder as she knelt next to him and he slowly let go of his head, dropping his hands away from his ears, and opened his black eyes slowly.

"It stopped," he said blinking as he slowly stood, looking at the girl still motionless. "A bunch of her thoughts came at me but they were in some strange language I've never heard before. Then a sharp ringing sounded as if all her thoughts were scrambled together." He paused a moment. "Or like warding off my eavesdropping."

Suddenly the girl shifted slightly, taking in a sharp breath from the very calm breathing she had taken on after getting bandaged up. All three of them turned their dark eyes on her as she shifted again and her eyes fluttered before opening slowly to bright sapphire blue eyes staring unfocused up at the ceiling.

Carlisle glanced to Edward and Alice frozen like statues while staring at the girl as she continued staring up at the ceiling dazed. He figured neither knew what to say and he slowly went over to her side so as to not startle her. Her eyes came to focus quickly with a couple of rapid blinks before sliding over to look at him, giving a startled look anyway, and jerked away from him in response before cringing slightly. He figured it was from her injuries.

"It's okay miss," he spoke softly, gently holding his hands up in front of him to show nothing in them and show he wasn't going to hurt her. He saw her eyes flick from him to Edward and Alice behind him before going back to his dark gaze. "You're quite safe. You were badly injured and Alice and Edward here found you."

"Where am I?" she asked quietly as she slowly sat up keeping her eyes on Carlisle and the other two. Her voice had an unrecognizable accent to it.

"You're at my house outside of Forks, Washington," he continued softly and she gave a puzzled look.

"You are who?" she asked still puzzled, her eyes flicking back and forth between the three. There was something off she felt about them.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," he replied then turned towards the two behind him. "These two are my daughter and son, Alice and Edward." Both gave a glance to him but only nodded. "May I ask your name?"

Blinking and pausing with a confused look, the three noticed she looked like she was thinking hard. Edward tried to see her thoughts but as much as he tried to focus on her mind's voice, it only went from silent to a dull hum.

"I don't know," she replied after a moment. "I...don't remember anything. The only thing is Selena. Everything else is just...blank."

Throwing a silent glance at Edward in question, Carlisle saw him give a very slight shake of his head that he didn't know either before looking at the girl again. "Maybe you hit your head too hard," he spoke softly reaching a hand up towards the back of her head. "May I?"

"Uh sure," she replied a little confused as Carlisle gently placed his hand on the back of her head and gave a soft press on it. She winced.

"Tender right there?" he asked pulling his hand away and she nodded slowly. "Hmm. That might be why you can't remember anything. You must've hit your head too hard on the tree they found you against."

"You're a doctor then?" she asked warily and he nodded. She tensed up but winced again and put her hand to her side.

"You don't like doctors do you?" Alice asked softly as she stepped forward next to Carlisle.

"Not really," she replied shaking her head speaking quietly still.

"It's understandable," Carlisle said softly with a warming smile. "I've had my fair share of patients that didn't like doctors much either." He gave a slight pause. "Well since it seems the only name you can remember right now is Selena, do you mind if we call you by it?"

"I guess," she replied quietly.

"You can just call me Carlisle," he replied with a nod. "Alice and Edward you know but I'm sure the others will want to meet you as well."

"Others?" she asked blinking and looking up at him surprised.

"Yes. My wife and other...children," he replied and turned to Edward. "Would you be so kind to get Esme, Edward?" Edward nodded and glanced to Selena a brief second before walking out casually at a slower pace than he would normally have just to keep her from being startled yet. "And Alice would you go tell Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper that our guest is awake?"

"Right away," she replied in her singsong voice and gracefully went out the door.

Barely a moment passed after Alice had gone when Edward returned with Esme. She gave a warming smile as she came over. "Hello," she said softly. "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife."

"Uh hello," Selena said blinking at her as Esme smiled and had a warm look in those dark eyes they all had.

"I'm glad to see you awake and well," she said with the smile still and looked to Carlisle.

"It seems she's lost her memory though," Carlisle spoke up in his gentle voice. "The only name she remembers is Selena."

"Oh dear me," she replied kneeling beside Selena and reached her cold hand up to brush back some of Selena's raven black hair behind her ear that revealed to be pointed like an elf's with two silver earring cuffs on the outside of her ear and gave a curious blink. The other two gave similar blinks. They had been too busy dealing with her wounds that they hadn't paid attention to them.

"Why don't we let you two be so you can get her changed into something more comfortable Esme," Carlisle spoke up softly and Esme nodded before he and Edward turned and left, shutting the door behind them.

"You've been unconscious for the past two days I'm afraid," Esme said softly as she stood again. Selena stood slowly as well, giving a wince and put a hand to her side. "When Alice and Edward brought you here, you were in pretty bad shape and your clothes were pretty torn and bloody."

"Really?" Selena asked glancing down to the pale blue blouse and jeans and bare feet. "Then these are yours?"

"Yes," she replied going to her closet and opened it, scanning over the clothes. "They fit nicely?"

"Just a little big," Selena said shifting the blouse a little. "But thank you."

"For what child?" Esme asked turning her head to Selena.

"For...well...letting me borrow your clothes," she replied quietly a little embarrassed. "And...well...for saving me."

"You should thank Edward and Alice for that since they were the ones that found you after all," Esme replied with a soft smile and pulled out some jeans and a dark blue shirt. "Here why not change into these?"

"Thank you," she said quietly and took them, glancing around the room for a second before blushing softly.

"Not used to having strangers in the room?" Esme asked softly and Selena shook her head. "That's understandable." She gave a slight pause. "But maybe I should check your wounds as well to see if they're healing properly."

Selena blinked as Esme came over to her side. "May I?" she asked politely and Selena nodded after a moment. Esme gently pulled the side of her blouse up before peeling a little of the medical tape back trying not to pull her skin too badly. Then she gently pulled part of the gauze back to check the wounds stitched together. There was only a thin faint line of red where the gash had been, which caused her to blink in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Selena asked confused at the surprised look on Esme's face.

"Oh no it's rather a good thing," Esme replied setting it back in place for now and took a step back. "Your wounds are almost completely healed. Actually it looks like only a faint red line is left so Carlisle can take out your stitches now."

"Stitches?" Selena spoke in barely a whisper and gave a small gulp before shivering slightly.

"Yes I'm afraid so," she replied with a slight nod. "Here I'll turn around so you can change alright?"

Nodding, Selena changed into the other clothes with a little difficulty on the shirt since it was a pull over. Esme helped her with that and then led her out and down the stairs of the brightly lit house to the living room where the others were. Edward sat on the piano bench facing the way they came in with Alice beside him leaning against the piano. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had their backs turned, facing Edward, Alice, and Carlisle, who was standing on the other side of Edward. They were talking amongst each other, albeit fast and in a quiet tone below normal hearing range, though Selena found she could understand it all the same.

Silence befell them as Edward stopped talking and looked up as Esme came in with Selena. The other three slowly turned and looked at their guest with their similar dark eyes in their pale faces. Selena didn't know what to say as all eyes focused on her.

"Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper please meet Selena," Carlisle spoke up coming over to Selena and put a hand gently on her shoulder. "Selena this is Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." Each gave a slight nod of their heads when Carlisle spoke their name.

"We're glad you're awake," Emmett said with a grin flashing his bright teeth. Jasper and Rosalie just gave a silent nod.

"Why don't I check to make sure your wounds are healing properly?" Carlisle spoke up glancing to Edward then to Esme. She glanced to Edward as well before giving a nod and followed Carlisle into the kitchen where he had Selena sit in one of the chairs at the table.

"I checked one of them upstairs and they look like they're doing very well," Esme said softly.

"That's good," Carlisle replied and looked at Selena. "May I?" Selena only nodded and Carlisle lifted up the side of her shirt a little, pulling back the tape and gauze before nodding. "Well it sure is healing very quickly. You don't even need the stitches here anymore." He paused and turned his head towards the doorway to call for one of the others to grab his bag but Edward was already there holding it.

"I figured you would need it," Edward spoke up as he came over and set it on the table. He glanced at Selena looking at him curiously.

"Thank you Edward," Carlisle replied with a nod and Edward nodded but still stood there, keeping his gaze on Selena as she returned the gaze curiously.

Quickly but gently clipping the stitches on her side, Carlisle quickly removed the stitches to the faint red lines where the gashes on her sides and stomach had been. Edward left when Selena was asked to turn in her seat so her back faced Carlisle. Esme helped pull her long, black hair to the side and the back of her shirt up so he could get the last bit of the gash on her back that had also healed to a thick red line. It was then Esme and Carlisle noticed a small little black marking on the back of her right shoulder that was on the very tip of the red line they hadn't fully noticed due to trying to stitch her up as quickly as possible.

"That's an interesting tattoo you have there," Carlisle said as he and Esme looked at the marking that was about an inch and a half long and an inch wide. It looked similar to Japanese kanji of sorts but it wasn't really box-like in shape. It had more of a curvy style to it like some Hiragana letters were with several little dots that seemed part of it.

"Tattoo?" she asked confused, turning her head back to try to see it but couldn't. "Where?"

"Right here," he replied as he very lightly touched it. It gave a sudden shock of electricity at him and he pulled his hand away confused. Selena hardly flinched. "Sorry about shocking you."

"I barely felt it," she replied. "But what does it look like?"

Excusing herself, Esme went and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil before returning. She gave a quick glance at the tattoo and drew a quick sketch of it about the same size.

"This is what it looks like," she said handing the paper to her. "It looks like it's a word or something. In some other language maybe?" She paused. "Do you have any idea what it might mean?"

Selena looked at the drawing for a moment, furrowing her brow slightly, but shook her head. "I don't know," she replied quietly. "I wish I did but I don't remember."

"That's quite alright," Carlisle spoke as he gently pulled the back of her shirt down again. "It'll come back eventually."

"Thank you," she said standing up, setting the paper on the table, and faced Carlisle.

"For what?" he asked and noticed Esme give a small smile.

"For helping me out and all," she replied quietly.

"It was no problem," he replied with a smile that flashed a little of his bright teeth. Selena blinked then smiled softly herself before noticing the time on the clock reading midnight.

"Midnight already?" she asked blinking and the two glanced to the clock as well. "I'm sorry for keeping you all up so late."

"It's not a problem really," Esme smiled softly.

"Is she done?" Alice asked suddenly popping her head around the corner with a curious look.

"Yes she's all done," Carlisle replied with a nod.

"Good. I'm going to steal her now," she replied in her singsong voice as she seemed to move swiftly but gracefully over to Selena and took her hand. "Come on Selena."

Following Alice to the front door, they went out onto the porch where Edward stood leaning against the railing, looking out at the dark woods beyond. He turned when they came out and looked at her.

"Isn't it pretty out here?" Alice asked pointing out to the yard and the dark woods. "This is where we live."

"It is pretty," she replied with a soft smile. She looked from Edward to the surrounding area. She found that she could see rather clearly even though it was dark and the clouds hid the moon and sky beyond. "I uh...want to thank you."

"For what?" both Edward and Alice asked together.

"For well, saving me," she replied quietly. "I thanked your mother and father but they said I should thank you too since you both were the ones that found me."

"No problem," they both replied together with a soft smile.

"Uh...I have just one question if you don't mind my asking," Selena asked quietly.

"Sure I guess," Edward replied trying to see what she was going to ask but only got the soft humming despite trying to focus all his attention on her.

"Your mother and father look rather young for having all five of you," she said quietly. "I mean you all look to be about seventeen to twenty at least right?"

"Oh...well yes they're not actually our real parents," Alice replied. "We were all adopted by them since they've never had children of their own."

"Oh I see," she replied with a nod then paused as the wind shifted and stepped over to the stairs looking out to the dark forest.

"What is it?" Alice asked blinking and looked out with Edward as well. In the distance they could see a lone deer in the trees about five hundred feet away with its head down munching on grass.

"I see a deer over there," she replied quietly staring at it with intensity.

Edward and Alice only glanced to each other then looked back to Selena. They noticed her stance had gone from more of a slight nervous, yet relaxed human-like position to a rigid, alert stance like a predator might have. They also noticed her right hand at her side flexed slightly. Her left hand resting on the stair railing slowly flexed a little, making small marks into the wood with her long claw-like nails. Before they could ask her anything she darted across the yard in a blur of speed like they could after the deer.

Watching as she ran at the deer, the two saw her chase it so it had turned, running towards the house. Before getting halfway there, it turned again to dash off to the side towards the safety of the forest once more. Selena however, dashed forward, grabbed it, and went to the ground. She held it for a moment as it thrashed about.

"Shh," she said softly and soothingly as she stared into its frightened black eyes and it seemed to calm almost instantly as it sat there on the ground. She gently reached up and stroked its muzzle softly never breaking eye contact. "Do you want to pet her?"

Edward and Alice blinked in surprise realizing she was speaking to them. They looked at each other then back to Selena that kept her eyes on the deer; her back facing them. Such an odd request to pet the animal that usually was their food. But they slowly went over towards her so as to not startle the deer, giving it a quick, gentle pet. A moment later they backed off before Selena did so and blinked. The deer immediately blinked, stood up startled again, and rushed off into the safety of the dark woods.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked before Edward.

"I don't know," Selena replied with a shrug. "I felt like I wanted to chase it but when I got it to the ground, I felt instead of killing it to soothe it."

Suddenly she put an arm across her stomach, cringing slightly. Alice quickly put a hand to her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Stomach ache," she replied with small groan. "I feel like I'm hungry. Or thirsty. But yet I'm not."

"Maybe you should go sit down," Edward said and she nodded, walking with them back to the porch before sitting down by the door. Edward and Alice only glanced at each other for a second before looking to her again and sat on either side of her.

"It's going to rain," Selena mumbled as she leaned her head to the side against Edward's shoulder, closing her eyes. The wind shifted suddenly from the north and the first drops of rain fell before coming down lightly a moment then steadily. This surprised them both. But Edward was more surprised about her leaning against him.

"Uh...Selena?" Edward asked quietly looking at her then to Alice but there was no answer.

"I think she's...asleep," Alice said softly as she brushed Selena's dark hair out of her pale face and behind her pointed ear that was up.

"How can that be?" Edward asked blinking. "We can't sleep."

"I don't know," Alice replied with a shrug. "Maybe it's the same reason why she still has a heartbeat. Maybe the change is affecting her in a strange way so she's gaining certain traits one at a time instead of all at once like we did." She gave a pause then. "We should get her inside though. Maybe my room tonight."

Nodding as Alice shifted Selena into her arms, Edward opened the door for her and both went inside and up the stairs where Esme was standing at the top giving a curious look.

"What happened to her?" she asked confused.

"She's asleep," Alice replied in amazement herself.

"Asleep?" Esme asked confused and surprised. "But we can't sleep."

"We don't know either," Edward shrugged.

"I'll put her in my room on the couch tonight," Alice spoke up.

"Alright. I'll get the blankets and pillow from my room," Esme nodded and went to do so as Alice went to her room with Edward.

Afterward, Alice and Edward went with Esme to Carlisle's office where he was standing by the window looking out at the rain falling. "Is she doing well?" he asked turning to look at the three.

"Actually she's asleep," Edward and Alice spoke up together and Carlisle gave a confused look.

"It is strange is it not?" Esme asked. "She able to sleep?"

"It is," Carlisle replied with a nod. "Just like her with a heartbeat." He gave a slight pause looking to Esme. "We saw her run after the deer and chase it up towards the house."

"She said she had two thoughts going through her mind when she had it on the ground," Alice spoke up. "She said that the one to calm and soothe it instead of killing it won over."

"She did seem to keep it in some sort of trance," Edward added. "She never broke eye contact with it until she let it go. Not even a blink."

"Edward and I are not sure about the facts but it seems the change is affecting her in some strange way," Alice added as well. "Almost as if certain traits are showing up one at a time rather than all at once like us."

"And there is the manner of her thoughts," Edward spoke confused. "When she was waking I only heard a small amount of recognizable words. Then there was this strange jumble in some strange language like I mentioned earlier before that loud ringing. Since then as hard as I try to focus on her thoughts, there's only the humming like when I'm not directly focusing on any one particular thought nor shutting it all out. It's almost as if she's guarding her thoughts somehow yet not knowing she's doing it."

"Hmm. That is rather odd," Carlisle nodded in thought. "We'll just have to see where this will go. Either way she should be kept watched over as much as possible." He gave a slight pause again. "Emmett and Jasper said they're going to leave tomorrow for hunting with Rosalie."

"We'll be needing to go soon ourselves," Alice spoke up looking at Edward. "Sunday would be good. Monday is supposed to be sunnier. Selena could come since she said she feels strangely hungry yet not." She paused confused. "And isn't it strange though that she's not reacting like any others with the strong blood lust? It's like it's hardly there for her."

"It is strange indeed," Carlisle replied nodding slowly. "And it might be wise to explain things to her later on when she wakes about us and her situation. Since she doesn't have a place to stay, it would also be wise letting her stay here until she regains her memory."

"She can share my room," Alice offered. "And she's going to need clothes so I can take her to Port Angeles later for some shopping."

"That would be helpful," Esme nodded in approval.

"Would it be wise to let her go out around humans?" Edward asked. "Even if she's not showing any signs of a newborn's blood lust, it's still risky."

Alice went still for a moment then smiled softly. "I don't see anything wrong tomorrow," she spoke up. "Bella could come along and help pick out clothes too." She tapped her chin thoughtfully and looked at Edward.

"Fine I'll come along," he said with a shrug. "Not like I have anything else to do. We'll take my Volvo."

"It's settled then," Carlisle nodded. "But just be careful."

"We will," Edward replied looking to Alice again.

"But let's wait until later after the shopping to tell her about us," she spoke up. They all gave silent nods in response.

* * *

Edge looked up from braiding Lily's hair in the living room while she and Nickolas watched television sensing someone outside the front door. Nickolas seemed to pick up on it just as the doorbell rang and he jumped to get it.

"Uncle Soren!" he called in his little child's voice from the other room excitedly and Lily turned her head as Edge finished up braiding her hair. She too jumped up and ran for the front door and Edge gave a soft chuckle before the two appeared with Soren in tow behind.

"Someone's quite happy to see you tonight," Edge chuckled lightly as he stood from the couch to greet Soren.

"I guess so," Soren replied in a soft toned voice that Edge caught right away that something was up. Soren glanced down to the two little children then back up at Edge pulling his lips into a thin line.

"Lily. Nickolas. Why don't you two go on upstairs and play for a little bit," Edge said softly and the two gave slight pouts. "Go on now."

"Yes Papa," they both said in sighs before disappearing upstairs to their playroom.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Edge asked once they were alone. "It's Selena?"

"I'm afraid so," Soren replied quietly as he pulled his long coat back revealing his sword he carried at his side as well as another next to it. He pulled it off and held it out to Edge. He took it furrowing his brow.

"Selena's sword," he said pulling it out a little, looking to the marking symbol at the hilt of the metal that matched her tattoo marking before sheathing it again. "She never goes anywhere without it."

"We managed to retrieve it from her target she was pursuing a couple of days ago earlier tonight," he replied quietly. "He, however, got away. But not before he boasted that he...he killed her."

"What?" Edge asked in surprise. He knew of the dangers that faced Selena all the time being an assassin for the Zione organization in the Makai but he never thought she would actually be killed.

"That's what he said," Soren replied. "It would only be truth if there wasn't the feeling that I get that she's not dead." He gave a small pause. "Don't you feel it too?"

"Yeah. I don't feel if she's dead either," Edge replied giving a small shake of his head. "She's too strong to have gotten beaten so easily."

"That and her sword still carries her aura faintly, signaling she's still alive," Soren replied. "Obviously her target didn't realize that. So he must've not gotten her anywhere vital if he did stab her at all." He paused. "But if she's still alive, she hasn't checked in at all with us. Not even a phone call."

"Has Malezar done anything about this?" he asked.

"No. Christine, Damien, Mikayla, and I told him to let us go out and find her but he refuses to give us any information as to where she might have been at tracking Vaelys."

"Then he'll be displeased when I deal with him," Edge spoke with a dark tone as he narrowed his eyes, strapping the sword onto his belt, and called in a normal toned voice. "Lily. Nickolas."

"Yes Papa?" they both asked as they came down the stairs into the living room.

"You two please be on your best behavior while I go visit your mother's work with Uncle Soren do you hear me?" he asked kneeling in front of them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Play a board or card game or watch some television but stay in the house understand?"

"Yes Papa," they both replied with a nod.

"I'll be back in a little don't worry," he spoke softly as they nodded again then went over to the shelf by the television holding movies and started looking through them. He stood and faced Soren before walking towards the front door with him and paused at the hall closet pulling out a long black coat like Soren's and slid it on. "Let's go."

Nodding, Soren and Edge disappeared in a shimmer of black shadow outside of Zione. Soren knew that Edge was more than upset at Malezar as they both went inside and Soren led the way in to his boss's office.

Malezar looked up as the door to his office flew open with Edge standing there and Soren right behind him. "What's the meaning of this?" he spoke up as he stood putting the folder he was looking at down on his desk and started to step to the side. "You don't come in here without permission."

"Like hell I'll listen to that bull," Edge said coming over swiftly in a blur to stand in front of Malezar, standing three inches taller than himself at six foot. He was just as built in stature with broad shoulders. Edge reached out swiftly, grabbing him by the neck, and shoved him back against the wall, pinning him there.

"Get your hands off me Edge before I..." Malezar started saying grabbing Edge's wrist and dug his claw-like nails in as he glared down with his dark brown eyes giving off a tint of deep red.

"Not until you tell me where Selena's at first," Edge growled low in a threatening voice.

"I don't know where she's at," he replied.

"Bullshit," Edge replied pressing him harder against the wall while squeezing his throat more, making it hard for Malezar to breathe. "You know very well the places she could be at. Now tell me before I rip your heart out myself."

Malezar glanced to Soren standing in the doorway giving a glare saying that he better do as Edge asked because he was staying clear out of this fight. He gave an annoyed growl looking back into Edge's blue gaze now a deep red and thoroughly pissed. "Fine. Let me go and I'll find the file where she was tracking Vaelys."

Letting go of him reluctantly, Edge took a step away but kept his eyes locked firmly on him. Malezar put his hand to his neck, rubbing it slightly as he went over to the stack of files on his desk. He searched through a couple before holding out one to Edge, who took it and looked it over. He gave an angry growl as Soren came over to look at it as well.

"You sent her on a wild goose chase for this target?" Soren asked angrily pointing out the several cities in the Makai as well as several more in the human realm. "You expect her to follow this guy everywhere and anywhere?"

"It's your job to do as told," Malezar replied with narrowed eyes. "You know that better than anyone Soren."

"Yes but never this many cities to deal with for one damn demon!" he replied with a snarl baring his fangs. "Hell you sent her to Paris, Rome, Denver, and Seattle!"

"That's what I've got so take it or leave it." Malezar bared his fangs back at them.

Rolling his eyes, Edge tossed the folder back at Malezar and gave a snarl. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us to be searching then," he said glancing to Soren before turning and heading for the door. "Let's tell the other three."

"You can't just take off with four of my best assassins like you're the boss Edge," Malezar growled furiously. "I'll..."

"You'll what?" Edge asked turning to face him glaring; eyes shifting from the deep red to a bright crimson but thoroughly pissed. "Go to hell Malezar. And this time stay there. You think Raye is bad when she's angry? You haven't seen me angry yet. And believe me, you don't want to either."

Malezar gave a furious growl as Soren turned and followed Edge out the door. Soren knew well enough with matters concerning Selena that Edge wasn't one to mess with either. He glanced back over his shoulder just as Malezar gave another furious growl, throwing the folder he'd been holding across the room out of sight of the doorway; papers scattering everywhere. He had to admit, Edge and Selena were the only two he knew that would outright defy an order of Malezar's or piss him off openly. He had to laugh at how childish his boss would throw a fit like a little child having a temper tantrum. But he looked forward to finding Selena and getting her back home with her family again.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Looks like the Cullens have their hands full trying to figure out Selena and why she seems so different compared to them. *grins*

Also, the last part with Soren and Edge may seem a little confusing at first but more will be explained as the story goes. And yes, they are Makaian as well.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any comments and reviews are appreciated! *smiles and hands out cookies*


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a couple of months since updating. Been busy with quite a bit in life again. Got a little free time to finally get back to re-reading the chapter and making the necessary changes and posting it. Enjoy!

-Chapter Four-

Selena sat in the car as she, Alice, and Edward made their way to town to pick up Edward's girlfriend, Bella. She had woken up in Alice's room feeling refreshed, going on around ten in the morning, to find Alice and Edward already awake and ready for the day. They had said that Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had gone out on a small trip and would be gone all day and probably tomorrow as well while Carlisle had gone to work for the day. Alice had let her use the shower and gave her some of her clothes this time that fit much better. Esme had seen them off from the porch with a soft smile as they had gotten in the Volvo and drove off with Alice sitting in the backseat next to her.

"Uh aren't you going a little fast?" she asked Edward as he sped down the road doing nearly eighty miles an hour on the back roads before slowing as they came into town.

"Oh don't worry," Alice assured her. "Edward always drives fast. He's never gotten in any accidents or any tickets." She glanced to Edward in the rear view mirror who looked back at her with a slight roll of his eyes as they turned the corner and pulled into Bella's driveway. Charlie's police cruiser was gone.

"I'll only be a moment or two," Edward said getting out leaving the car running, going up to the door, and opened it. Selena noticed he had moved rather quickly to the door.

"Selena?" Alice asked turning to her when they were alone.

"Yes?" Selena asked turning to her as well.

"You know you're always welcome at our house any time," she said with a soft smile. "Even if you get your memories back you are welcome."

"And if I don't?" Selena asked quietly.

"You're more than welcome to stay," she replied with a big grin flashing her bright teeth. "I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind adopting you too. I know he'd be more than glad to actually. And Esme wouldn't mind either." She gave a pause tapping her chin. "I mean you look to be seventeen or eighteen at least."

"I...I think I'm eighteen," Selena said with a slight shrug. "But you would really let me stay?"

"Yes. We wouldn't leave you without any place to go," she said with another bright smile.

"Thank you Alice," Selena replied with a soft smile before looking up as Edward and Bella came out to the car.

"Hello Alice," Bella said as she got in and turned to look backwards as Edward got in. "Hello Selena."

"Uh hello," Selena blinked quietly looking at Bella.

"Hello Bella," Alice replied in her singsong voice as they headed down the street again.

"I told her about you if you don't mind," Edward spoke up glancing in the rear view mirror to the bright sapphire eyes glancing back.

"Oh, well, that's alright," Selena replied with a shrug as Edward pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road towards their destination.

Once in Port Angeles, Alice practically dragged Selena to all sorts of stores trying on clothes. Bella helped out a little while Edward mostly watched the two girls, mostly Alice, hand shirt after shirt and jeans to skirt to Selena. When they finally stopped for a late lunch, Edward had his hands full of shopping bags.

"Are you sure it's alright for Edward to be carrying all the bags Alice?" Selena asked glancing back at Edward walking next to Bella a few paces behind as they turned a corner.

"Oh he's just fine," Alice replied with a grin as he raised an eyebrow at them. "He's strong enough to handle it." She flashed him another grin before pointing at the Italian restaurant up ahead. "Why not stop here if it's fine with you Bella?"

"Sure why not?" Bella replied with a nod and they headed to the door.

"I should go put these in the car," Edward spoke up. "It'll only take a few minutes. Meanwhile you can get a table."

"Okay," Alice chimed up with a nod and Edward turned to head back to the car as they went in, getting a table for four. Edward returned a couple of minutes later, sitting down next to Bella.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked coming over eyeing them all with interest, especially Edward.

"A Coke please," Bella said.

"Make that two," Edward added glancing to Bella.

"Just a water," Alice said and glanced to Selena. "Make that two."

"Alright then," the waitress replied and left after scribbling down on her notepad.

Looking down at the menu sitting on the table in front of her, Selena noticed that only Bella was looking at hers. She, herself, wasn't hungry really. Her stomach was still a little upset but she hadn't paid much attention all day to it. However, she was beginning to feel really thirsty. And she had been noticing an unusual attraction to the smells of everyone around her. Like how good they seemed to smell when they passed close to anyone. She'd also noticed hearing what sounded like heartbeats coming from them, but had mentally shaken her head clearing her thoughts. She couldn't possibly hear something like that.

Glancing up at the waitress as she came back with the drinks and set them in front of them, she noticed that only Bella picked hers up and took a drink as the waitress asked if they were ready to order.

"I'll have the ravioli dinner," Bella replied even though the waitress was clearly looking at Edward.

"And what about you?" the waitress asked after glancing to Bella and scribbling down her order.

"I'm good thank you," Edward replied handing her his menu and Bella's.

"Same here," Alice spoke up handing her menu to the waitress before the waitress raised an eyebrow at Selena.

"Um...I'm not really hungry either," Selena said quietly looking down at her menu before handing it to the waitress.

"It'll be out shortly then," the waitress said before walking off towards the kitchen.

 _They sure are odd. Only that girl ordering. And the guy. He's quite cute. And those two other girls. They look like models with those looks of theirs. I'm envious._

Selena put a hand to her head as the thoughts of the waitress suddenly flooded into her mind and closed her eyes tightly. A soft hum was coming from all around her and various thoughts flitted across her mind from the handful of people scattered throughout the restaurant.

"Hey are you alright?" Alice asked putting a hand to Selena's shoulder. Selena opened her eyes quickly as the voices and humming went silent. Edward and Bella were also looking at her.

"Y-yeah," she replied a little shakily as she slowly lowered her hand that was pressed to the side of her head to the table again.

"You don't sound like it," Edward spoke up. "Do you need some fresh air?" She gave a slight nod.

"Here I'll go with you," Alice offered as she stood with Selena and started for outside then directed her thoughts to Edward. _I'll ask her what happened._ A silent quick nod was his response.

Once outside in the fresh air, Selena took a long, slow breath in and out. "Feeling better?" Alice asked and Selena nodded. "May I ask what happened?"

"There...were voices," Selena replied after a second. "Voices of the waitress and people in the restaurant in my mind. It was mostly humming with only a voice speaking clearly for a second before another would come." She shook her head. "Do you think I hit my head too hard that I'm hearing other people's...thoughts?"

"Not at all," Alice replied with a slight shake of her head. "Actually..." she paused a moment trying to find the right words. "Edward has a similar ability."

"He does?" Selena asked blinking and Alice nodded.

"Maybe he can help you with that," Alice said. "It was just a brief thing?" Selena nodded. "Hmm. Yes I'm sure Edward would be able to help with that either way." She then nodded towards the door again. "Ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling better now," Selena replied as Alice opened the door and they went in back to the table where Bella had already started eating.

 _You were listening in weren't you?_ Alice asked catching Edward's gaze towards her after he pushed his Coke over towards Bella that had finished hers. He gave a very slight nod so the others didn't notice. _You aren't upset about me mentioning you, are you?_

Slight shake no.

 _Good. Then you'll help her out._

Slight nod.

 _Anything yet on seeing into her thoughts?_

Slight twitch of his lips into a frown.

 _No. What about the humming?_

Slight twitch upwards and a slight nod.

 _Well at least that is somewhat good?_

Slight shrug.

"I'm done," Bella spoke up breaking the momentary silence between the four of them and Edward looked to Bella.

"Alright then," he said and glanced up to see the waitress coming over.

"How is everything?" she asked looking to Edward again with a smile. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"No we're fine," Edward replied. "May we have the bill now?"

"Oh, uh...sure," the waitress blinked, pulling her notepad out of her apron pocket and tore off the bill. Before she had the chance to step away, Edward already had the cash in hand and handed it back up to her.

"Keep the change," he said as he stood up and the waitress blinked.

Standing up as well, Bella blinked a little herself as Edward wrapped his arm around her while they headed towards the door with Alice and Selena behind them. She glanced back at the waitress to see a slightly disappointed look form across her face before wrapping an arm around Edward back. She knew Edward had obviously seen that the waitress was flirting with him like the first time he had bought dinner for her there though it was a different waitress. She glanced to Alice as they got outside that was giggling softly.

"She was trying to hit on you," Bella spoke up as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I know," Edward replied with a sigh letting go of Bella's waist and pulled her arm gently from his. He intertwined his fingers with hers. "You know I'm pretty used to it."

"But you get annoyed with it sometimes," Alice spoke up with a giggle and Selena gave a small smile.

"Hey why not check out the bookstore?" Bella asked pointing across the street. "Maybe they got some new books in that might be interesting. Then we might not have to go all the way to Seattle for awhile."

"Well it's still fun to go now isn't it?" Edward asked with a grin. "As long as I'm driving we could be there in no time."

"Are you telling me my truck still isn't good enough?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow at him as he grinned. "Hey I'm sorry it can't go one hundred down the road Speedy Gonzales, but it's still a good truck for being as old as it is."

"Speedy Gonzales?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow but smirked at the same time. Alice gave a laugh and Selena chuckled as well.

"You heard me," Bella replied with a chuckle as they crossed the street. Edward opened the door to the bookstore and let them go inside first before following.

Going towards the back corner, Bella scanned along the books then pulled one off the shelf as the other three came by her from scanning quickly themselves. "Find something good?" Edward asked looking over her shoulder from her left at the book cover.

"No idea," she replied glancing to him then to Alice and Selena to her right as she opened the cover. "I'll just check out the first page." She turned the first blank page then the title page, but as she started to turn the next to the table of contents, she felt the sting as the sharp edge of the paper sliced into her fingertip. "Ouch. Paper cut."

Edward and Alice both stiffened, freezing in place as they immediately held their breath just as the little red dot of blood bubbled to the surface. Selena barely noticed Edward and Alice stiffen as she stared at the crimson droplet and the sudden overwhelming smell of it hit her senses. Her stomach gave a twist and in the back of her mind, something was telling her to taste it, like some sort of sense that just snapped into place. That thirsty feeling she had in the back of her throat suddenly flared up like a flame scorching her, leaving her throat parched.

Bella quickly glanced to Edward and Alice as they stiffened, knowing they had to be holding their breath so they couldn't smell her blood. But she noticed Selena staring right at her finger intently. She moved her finger up slightly, Selena following it with her gaze as if in a mesmerized trance. She did the first thing that came to her mind and quickly stuck it in her mouth. Selena had followed her motion then blinked out of staring once she had put her finger in her mouth. The blue eyes blinked again before looking away.

Taking the book Bella had been holding, Edward stuck it back on the shelf then nodded to the door. They all headed back outside into the open air and he let his breath slowly out. He glanced to Alice that did the same then to Selena. She moved to Alice's left side away from Bella. Edward moved to stand at Alice's right, keeping Bella on his right side. Selena was looking down towards the ground and even though he couldn't read her mind more than the soft hum, he guessed she was feeling bad.

Getting back to the car and heading back to Forks in silence, Selena couldn't help but keep glancing at Bella. She didn't know why she had reacted the way she did to seeing her blood and the way that Edward and Alice had too. The whole way back to Bella's house, she could see Alice stealing quick glances out of the corner of her dark eyes while Edward's would look back in the mirror at her for a brief second. She wondered if Edward was reading her mind like Alice said he could at the restaurant. Was he reading her very thoughts this very instant? She couldn't be sure with just his occasional glances.

"Sorry about the bookstore," Bella spoke up as Edward pulled into her driveway.

"It's not a problem," Alice replied as Bella nodded and got out with Edward to get her two bags from the trunk and walked her to the door. He returned back to the car and headed back towards their house once again.

"Why don't we get your things upstairs to my room okay Selena?" Alice spoke up after getting back to the Cullen's house and they all got out. "You can share my room for now."

"Uh sure," Selena replied and grabbed a few bags while Alice grabbed the rest. They headed inside to be greeted by Esme at the door with her soft smile.

As she and Alice put her clothes into Alice's closet where Alice made room, Selena couldn't help but feel bad about what had happened earlier and the silence from the two. "Um Alice?" she asked quietly as Alice hung up one of her many shirts she'd gotten today. "I...I'm sorry."

"About what?" Alice asked puzzled turning to her.

"For earlier at the bookstore," she replied still quietly and looked down at her hands to see her nails that looked like claws to her. "The sight of Bella's blood and the way it...smelled...was strangely enticing. I feel like I'm changing into something but I don't know what. Like...a monster." She clenched her hands into fists, closing her eyes tight.

"Don't say that about yourself," Alice replied taking Selena's hands into hers. She opened her blue eyes and looked at Alice's dark gaze. "But there is something I should probably explain to you about that reaction you had and about us." She paused and glanced to the couch before pulling her over to it and had her sit down. "You see, when Edward and I found you, it wasn't on accident. I had gotten a vision that saw you against the tree we found you at in that meadow."

"Vision? Meadow?" Selena asked confused.

"Yes. Like Edward, I have a gift among our kin that makes us special in our own way," Alice replied with a nod. "I can see into the future or precognition if you like. I saw you so we went to rescue you. Strangely you were pretty far away from town but you were in pretty bad shape. We suppose your attacker must've taken you out there and decided to play games with you before biting you."

"Bite me?" Selena asked surprised but confused too.

"They bit you right on the neck," Alice nodded in response. "By time Edward and I got to you, we weren't sure how long it had been since you'd been bitten so there was no way to determine how far the poison, or rather venom, had spread. Either way we brought you back here where Carlisle stitched you up. But the worst part was to see if you would wake or not, depending on if the change would work or not. You had lost a great deal of blood."

"Wait. Change? Change to what?" Selena asked. "You make it sound like some vampire attacked me. And what do you mean by kin?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Alice replied. "There were fang marks in your neck. Though strange since we don't actually have fangs." As if to make her point, she parted her lips, baring her teeth, but there were no fangs visible. Selena gave a blink before running her tongue along her teeth while keeping her mouth shut. However, she could feel two sharpened teeth where fangs might be at on a vampire. But before she could mention it, Alice continued. "And yes I do mean kin as in vampires. That's what we are. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I are all vampires. And you are one too. Or rather becoming one. It's rather confusing to us."

"Confusing how?" she asked confused herself at this news.

"You have a heartbeat still," Alice said and blue eyes blinked in shock. "Once the venom from a vampire bite circles through the bloodstream to change them their heart stops beating. That is if they don't die first. Usually it takes up to a few days at most for it to completely circulate but those few days are very agonizing."

"Why is that?" Selena asked blinking.

"Because it feels like a fire is consuming your body from the inside out," Edward spoke up from behind Selena and she turned her head quickly to see him standing there leaning against the doorway. Then he started to stand in one quick fluid motion and seemed to disappear in a blink to her before his voice was behind her again. "That's why it's agonizing."

"How did you...?" Selena asked turning her head to look at him now standing behind the couch, between it and the walkway to the closet.

"Same way you chased the deer last night," he replied leaning his arms against the back of the couch and leaned down slightly. "Speed is one of our gifts we have as vampires. Just like our keen eyesight that you have as well to have seen the deer that far away in the dark. Hearing and strength go along with it." He paused a second glancing at Alice then back to puzzled blue eyes. "But one thing that puzzles us besides you having a heartbeat is the fact you sleep."

"Sleep? But doesn't everyone have to sleep?" she asked.

"We don't sleep at all," he replied. "We can close our eyes and pretend just to fool humans."

"As long as we don't forget to breathe that is," Alice added.

"Breathe?" Selena was thoroughly confused.

"Carlisle found out a long time ago that we don't have to breathe to live for use of a better word," Edward explained.. "It's just natural habit to breathe since that's how we sense danger or hunt."

"Hunt as in kill?" Selena asked in a meek voice.

"Yes. To kill," Edward replied and Alice nodded. "The need to hunt is greatest when our eyes are dark as you can tell. That's why Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were gone today. They went hunting."

"Don't worry we don't hunt humans," Alice chimed in. "We hunt animals like deer or even grizzlies."

"G-grizzlies?" Selena asked blinking.

"Emmett does that mostly," Edward replied. "But yes we hunt animals instead of humans like Carlisle does. We're what you would call _'vegetarians'_ of our kind."

Selena couldn't help but giggle softly at Edward's comment. It sounded funny to hear it the way he put it. "So you've never tasted human blood then?" she asked after a moment.

"Actually I have," Edward replied with a soft sigh. "I got mad at Carlisle about a decade after he changed me and went off on my own. During that time I killed humans, but since I could read their thoughts, I sought out only those that were guilty of murder and other horrendous crimes themselves. It left me feeling less guilty about taking a life but even so I eventually came back to Carlisle to start over again. Jasper on the other hand also has drank human blood before coming to stay with us."

"Stay with you?" Selena asked.

"Like we explained before, we're all adopted by Carlisle," Alice replied with a nod.

"I was the first," Edward added. "He took me in after my parents died." He glanced away slightly with a slight grim look that Selena caught before he looked back to her. "I was seventeen but even that was long ago."

"How long if I may ask?"

"I was born in 1901 in Chicago if that gives you a clue," he replied and she blinked in surprise. "After that, Carlisle found Esme and changed her. Then Rosalie was next and he hoped we would be together like he and Esme were, but we loved each other as much as a brother and sister do. While Rosalie was out hunting, she happened upon Emmett that was being mauled by a grizzly and rescued him, bringing him back to Carlisle. But even that was long ago back in the 1930's."

"It was I that found Jasper wandering about using my precognition," Alice added. "Even before he knew he was looking for me I found him. He was already a vampire like myself at the time. I then saw the Cullens in my visions and knew we were destined to meet. Since then we've been together."

"So then you play the adopted family of Carlisle and Esme to others." She furrowed her brow slightly as she absorbed all the information.

"Here we do," Edward replied. "We tend to be able to stay in one place easier and longer when we play younger roles. Everyone sees Alice and I as juniors in school and the other three as seniors. Carlisle can pass off as a very young but talented doctor and Esme as his wife."

"And Bella? Does she know?" she asked.

"Yes she knows," he replied. "She holds our secret safe since she's the only one that knows."

"Didn't she freak out about it?" Selena asked curious.

"No. Actually she found it rather fascinating," he replied with a slight frown. "I tried to tell her we're dangerous but she has lack of a good healthy dosage of fear. And to think she still sticks with us just as easily as when she first came here almost half a year ago from Phoenix. Even after all the trouble we've put her in." Selena gave a curious look. "But that's a long story believe me."

"I have one last question," Selena spoke up. "If you can be out during the daytime since the sun doesn't burn you...us to ashes, why do you pick a place that's always so cloudy and rainy?"

"Because we would stand out if we were in the sun," Alice replied and Selena gave a confused look.

"In short our skin sparkles like diamonds reflecting the sun's light," Edward added. "You'll see Monday since Alice saw it was going to be sunny. We'll all be staying home from school and Carlisle from work."

"You can predict the weather too?" Selena asked looking to Alice.

"Yes. It's much easier to predict the weather than a person's fate," she replied. "Weather tends to keep on track but a person's fate could alter depending on the choices he or she makes."

"Ah I see," Selena replied nodding.

"Why don't we try out this little mind ability like mine you have," Edward offered and Selena looked back at him. "I want you to close your eyes and focus only on my voice." She nodded doing as he said. "Good. Now continue to focus only on me with not only your ears but your mind. Open your extra sense and try to see what number I'm thinking. Concentrate and you'll see."

Selena did as he said and let her mind open and focus. The silence she was getting slowly started to be filled with the same soft hum she had heard at the restaurant. She concentrated more and the physical sounds from around her died away leaving only the humming. The sound of Edward's mental voice flitted across her mind and she heard the number he was thinking.

"Eighteen," she said, her physical hearing coning back to her as she opened her eyes to look at him. The humming was still there.

"Good. Let's try another one then." Selena nodded and closed her eyes to focus again.

Finally after a few more tries and able to hear both physically and mentally with words, Edward suggested deciphering pictures. Selena nodded and closed her eyes once more as she let her mind focus on Edward's thoughts and a picture of a meadow started to appear. It was a nice meadow she got during the daytime before it slowly shifted to it at night. She could see from Edward's point of view while sitting against one of the trees on the edge looking across it.

Suddenly something flashed across her mind. Pain where her wounds that had healed throbbed through her as she felt weakened while sitting against a tree. She looked up to see a shadowy figure towering over her, staring down with glowing crimson eyes. A sneer was on his lips as he bared his white gleaming fangs at her before he seemed to disappear in a shimmer of shadow. Then everything went black before she opened her eyes to see Edward and Alice standing over her with a worried look across their faces. She was lying on the couch, yet she remembered sitting what seemed like a moment ago.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked as Selena sat up slowly and blinked.

"Y-yeah I think so," she replied. "The meadow I saw you picturing...I think I was there. There was someone standing over me and I was in pain. Their eyes were glowing red as they smirked at me before disappearing. But that was it."

"So that's what happened," Edward replied as he pulled his lips into a thin line. "You suddenly looked like you were having some sort of fit before going still and started falling towards the floor."

"I caught you before you did though," Alice added. "But this means you're remembering something at least."

"Why don't we call it for now on practice okay?" Edward said. "Give you time to rest a little." Selena nodded though the soft humming was faintly there still. "I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind explaining some other things to you either if you wish to hear them."

"Sure," Selena nodded and stood up slowly before following the two out of Alice's room and down to Carlisle's office where he told more about themselves.

* * *

As twilight set in from the afternoon spent with talking to Carlisle and Esme, Selena found herself being dragged out to the front yard by Alice. "Why don't we have a contest?" she asked in her singsong voice with a bright grin. "Emmett and Jasper love wrestling contests and we all usually like to play a game of baseball when there's a thunderstorm. But why not have a running contest?"

"It sounds fun," she replied with a grin.

"Okay then," Alice smiled and pointed towards the forest surrounding the place. "In that direction approximately two miles away is a tree that we've marked with a large ribbon around its trunk. The first one there and back to the steps is the winner."

"Sounds good to me," Selena replied and Alice said she'd return in a moment. When she returned, Alice had a tennis ball in her hand.

"Since no one's here to say go we'll use this to start," she said. "I'll toss it up a ways and the moment it hits the ground that's the signal to go okay?"

"Fair enough," Selena nodded. They stood in front of the steps facing in the direction of the tree. Alice tossed the ball up into the air and as soon as they heard the soft thump of it hitting the ground, they took off.

Selena rushed through the trees a little distance from Alice at their blurring speed as they weaved around the thick trunks. Alice was a little ahead of her as they reached the tree before touching it and turned back for the house. She was having a lot of fun and grinned as she sped up to be even with the pixie-like girl. Then as they neared the house, breaking through the edge of the forest, Selena pulled ahead by a few feet and stopped a split second before Alice did at the porch steps.

"Wow you beat me," Alice said with a grin to her opponent. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks," Selena replied with a soft smile as she felt her heart beating a little faster in her chest. Her breathing was a little more rapid than before but the adrenaline was rushing through her and she didn't feel tired. She felt free and alive. "You too."

"You know I think you should race Edward," Alice grinned. "He's the fastest of us all." She took a few steps back and looked up towards Carlisle's office where he and Edward were standing looking out the window at them. She spoke in her normal toned voice. "Edward come down here and let's have a race between you and Selena."

"She is pretty fast," Carlisle spoke up with a smile glancing to Edward from Alice below. "You might get some good competition."

"Sure why not," Edward replied with a grin and took a step towards the door, disappearing in a blur downstairs and outside on the porch behind Selena. "So you want to race?"

Selena turned her head at Edward's voice to see him behind her grinning before coming over to stand next to her on the ground in front of the porch steps. Alice came back over in front of them as Carlisle and Esme came out to stand on the porch as well.

"Alright. First one to the ribbon tree and back is the winner," Alice said with a grin and raised her arm up as Edward and Selena stood ready. "On your mark. Get set. Go!" She dropped her arm quickly and the two took off running in a blur.

"I bet you already know the winner don't you Alice?" Carlisle asked as she came up to stand next to them.

"Actually I'd rather see it as it happens this time," Alice replied with a grin. "Surprises are fun sometimes."

Selena ran through the trees seeing easily as day to Edward ahead of her by several feet. Alice had been right about Edward being fast. She was already going as fast as possible it seemed. But as Edward touched the tree and turned around, passing her as she did the same, something in the back of her mind suddenly gave sort of like a snap in recognition of speed and agility like she'd known it before. A smirk came across her lips as she put her next foot down to take a step and in what seemed like a split second of slow motion, she pressed her foot down as she gave a slight crouch before launching up into the air. She landed on a tree branch several feet up in the air in front of her with the grace of a cat. Then she took off jumping briskly and gracefully across the tree branches like there was nothing to it, barely making the branches move when she landed before launching herself to the next branch.

Edward glanced back over his shoulder to see how far behind Selena was only to see she wasn't there. He gave a blink as he continued running before suddenly noticing her ghosting through the branches above him before dropping down to the ground next to him with a smirk while glancing his way. Keeping his focus on running but giving her a raised eyebrow, they neared the edge of the forest and the house within reach. He started pulling away again but she kept up with him easily and they both stopped at the same time on the front step.

"It's a tie," Alice spoke up blinking in surprise. Carlisle and Esme gave similar looks of surprise.

"Well that's a first," Edward spoke up turning to look at Selena who was looking at him. "Good job."

"You too," she replied with her smirk still, fangs showing a little. Edward noticed and raised an eyebrow again as she took a few steps back towards the yard and spun around in a circle a couple of times. "That was so much fun! I feel like I can do anything!"

Pausing and looking up at the rooftop three stories up, she gave another smirk before slowly crouching down facing it. She concentrated on the rooftop making quick calculations of height like she had while running through the tree branches. Then pushing off with her feet from the ground, she launched herself up into the air. With the same grace as she had before, she landed lightly on the edge with barely a sound and turned glancing over her shoulder to the four looking up at her from below. Then with a quick back bend over the edge, she did a back flip and landed gracefully with barely a sound on the soft grass below in a crouch before standing with a quick fluid movement just as they did easily.

"That was rather interesting," she said with a grin. "But fun nonetheless." She paused and glanced towards the driveway disappearing into the dark trees. "Someone's coming."

Sure enough, a moment later, Emmett's jeep came into view and stopped by Edward's Volvo before the three got out. "Well how's everything been going since we've been gone?" Emmett asked as he came forward with a bright grin and stopped in front of Selena and Edward; Rosalie to his right and Jasper to his left behind him a little.

"Selena and Edward just finished a race to the ribbon tree and back," Alice spoke up with a grin.

"You didn't go too hard on her did you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Actually we tied," Edward replied. "And I was trying hard to win too." He threw Selena a smirk.

"Well congratulations on almost beating the cheetah," Emmett said with his now golden eyes gleaming brightly and pulled Selena into a large bear hug. He noticed her heartbeat. He threw a glance at Edward that glanced to Carlisle making a quick but silent tap of his finger against his chest over his heart after reading his thoughts. Carlisle gave a quick shrug back to Emmett.

"Uh thanks," Selena replied as Emmett let her go.

"She'll be staying with us for awhile," Carlisle spoke up then with a smile towards Selena. "While she tries to regain her memories please make her feel at home. And if there's anything you need Selena, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," she replied with a soft smile and slightly blushed.

"So how was your hunt?" Esme asked and Emmett gave a big grin.

"It went well," he replied then looked to Edward. "When are you going?"

"At daybreak Alice, Selena, and I are leaving," he replied. "It'll be sunnier on Monday, according to Alice, so we won't have to worry about school that day."

"Well good luck on your first hunt Selena," Emmett grinned and patted Selena on the back as they all headed inside.

"Uh thanks," Selena said again with a small smile before Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper excused themselves and headed to their rooms for a bit. Carlisle and Esme also excused themselves before Selena and Alice went upstairs to their room and Selena changed into some lounge pants and loose t-shirt she had gotten while on their shopping trip that afternoon.

Suddenly from downstairs Selena heard the soft sound of a piano playing and remembered the grand piano downstairs. "Who's playing that lovely music?" she asked Alice.

"Oh that's just Edward," she replied smiling. "He's the musical one of us."

Smiling softly, Selena went with Alice back downstairs silently and stood in the doorway of the living room where he was at, his back to them. He glanced up over his shoulder at them as he continued to play before Selena went over to sit in one of the chairs and Alice stood by the piano. Selena sighed softly and closed her eyes, letting the soft music relax her until she fell asleep.

Edward glanced back towards Selena as the soft humming from her thoughts died away again without him willing it. He knew she was sound asleep again and glanced to Alice as he finished playing.

"She's asleep again," he said quietly as Alice went over and knelt beside her. She gave a nod.

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked coming in from being in his office upstairs. He crossed the room and went over to Alice and Selena.

"She's asleep again," Alice replied scooting over to let him kneel down.

"Again?" he asked with a look of deep thought. Then gently put two fingers against her neck lightly, feeling her pulse even though he could hear it all the same. "Strange. Her pulse is normal...for human standards."

"I notice as well that when she falls asleep I don't hear any of the hum of her thoughts," Edward spoke up as he came over to stand behind Alice. "It just goes silent whether I will it or not."

"Hmm. We'll have to continue to see how she does then," Carlisle replied and stood up again. "Let me know if anything else unusual happens. Especially on your hunt tomorrow."

Nodding to him, both Alice and Edward said they would. Then Alice picked Selena up and took her back up to her room, laid her on the couch, and tucked her in for the night.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Looks like Selena's got a lot to learn about herself because of the amnesia just as much as the Cullens are curious about her as well. *grins*  
Anyway, thanks for waiting patiently for me to update. I'll try to get another chapter up soon (promise it won't be two months either!). Any reviews are welcome! Thanks again! *hands out cookies*


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again everyone! Hope everyone is having a great St. Patrick's Day, if you celebrate it. If not, hope it's still a great day! *grins* As promised, here's another update! Hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Five-

Alice looked to Selena still sleeping as it approached daybreak about an hour away. She went over and knelt beside her and gave her a gentle shake on her shoulder. "Selena wake up," she said softly but there was no movement.

"She's still asleep?" Edward asked coming in with his bag packed for the hunt slung over his shoulder and she nodded. "Well, uh, I'll take your bag downstairs and you see if you can get her up." She nodded and he grabbed her bag before going back out.

Alice turned back to Selena and shook her shoulder gently again but she still wasn't waking up. She bit her lip slightly trying to think of something when Edward came back in.

"No luck yet?" he asked coming over to her.

"No not the slightest," she replied. "It's strange though, as cliché as it sounds, she seems to sleep like the dead with how humans say in some books and movies about us." She gave a pause then gave a small chuckle. "If it wasn't for her strange heartbeat and the soft breathing I would say she was dead."

"Actually I have to agree on that," Edward replied quietly then thought of something. "Let me try something real quick. Maybe I can wake her up by sending my thoughts straight to her. If she's able to hear them, maybe she'll wake up."

Nodding, Alice scooted to the side and Edward knelt down beside her, directing his thoughts to the sleeping girl. _Selena. Wake up. We've got to get ready for the hunt. Selena._

Selena could hear a voice in the back of the darkness of her mind as she started to stir from her sleep. It sounded familiar yet not at the same time. It was a man's voice that was deep yet not too deep either and smooth like velvet with a soft accent to it. A face came across her mind for a brief second that was a little blurry but for the eyes that were a blue close to hers but a little darker and deeper in colour. _Selena. Where are you? Selena?_

Suddenly the voice shifted and the face disappeared before another familiar voice came into focus. She recognized it as Edward's and slowly opened her eyes to look up at two pairs of dark eyes looking down at her. "Is it morning already?" she asked sleepily as she sat up and the two stood.

"Almost," Edward replied as Selena glanced out the dark window that was starting to slightly turn grey to the east. "Daybreak is less than an hour away."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she replied getting up quickly.

"It's not a problem," Edward replied. "I'll wait downstairs." He then turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Getting ready quickly, Selena headed down the stairs apologizing again for the delay though Alice said not to worry about it. They stopped at the doorway to the living room where everyone was at with Emmett talking about their hunt. He paused a moment and looked up when the others did as Selena and Alice came in. Selena was holding her bag she borrowed from Alice.

"We're ready," Alice grinned.

"Well good luck hunting," Emmett also grinned, standing from his seat with the others.

"Be careful all of you," Esme said as she came over and gave each of them a hug. "Good luck on your first hunt Selena."

"Thank you," Selena replied with a nod.

"Edward," Emmett said and made a quick movement with his hand from his pocket. Edward gave a quick movement of his own hand, catching the keys to Emmett's Jeep.

"Thanks," he replied then tossed him the keys to his Volvo. "Don't ruin it."

Grabbing their bags, Selena followed the other two out to the Jeep. Edward tossed them in the back as Selena got in the other side while Alice took the front and Edward drove. Selena looked out the window silently as the dark trees zipped past and the cloudy sky got lighter as the sun rose beyond them. She had her thoughts on the strange blurred face with the intense blue eyes like her own and the way he seemed to call out like he knew her and was looking for her. Then there was the matter of the other figure she had seen in her mind from the meadow. She tried to recall each to look at the faces and try to figure out who each were. She noticed the face of the figure did not match the face she saw this morning, though she realised it was a man nonetheless. She then tried to piece together ages that the two looked and guessed the face to look around his early twenties at least. The other man looked around the same age as the face as well. She didn't know much other than that and didn't realise that she had been so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard Edward's voice.

"Selena?" Edward asked as he and Alice looked at her. She blinked finally looking at them after him calling her name the third time.

"Huh? Oh...uh...s-sorry," Selena said looking to the two then noticed they weren't moving anymore.

"We're here," Alice said, opening her door as Edward did the same before Selena followed suit.

"This is it?" Selena asked as she looked around at the rocky foothills and the forest scattered around them.

"From here we're on foot," Edward replied pulling each of their bags from the Jeep and tossed theirs to them before shutting the back and locked it; stuffing the keys into his bag. "But we won't have a problem like humans would with hiking around here. That's why we picked this as our hunting ground. Humans complain it's too rocky and hard to hike. Besides they don't want to run into any grizzlies."

"Grizzlies?" Selena asked blinking as they headed away from the Jeep that was pretty well hidden to any unsuspecting eyes from the road not far off and into the trees.

"Yep. They're Emmett's favourite," Alice replied with a nod. "That's why he's nicknamed the Grizzly."

"Oh I see," Selena replied with a nod as they continued walking quickly through the trees and rough terrain with ease.

Walking in silence for several minutes afterwards, Alice let her curiosity get the best of her. "Selena can I ask you something?" she asked as she landed down on the rocky ledge they were climbing down and looked up at her.

"Uh...sure." Selena looked as Edward jumped down easily and she followed right after.

"What were you thinking while we were driving up here?" she asked looking at her curiously. "You looked like you were very deep in thought."

"Oh...well...I was trying to figure out who the figure was that looked like he attacked me," Selena replied. "It was a man that much I know with recalling his image. He looked like he was in his twenties at least but that's all I could tell. That and he was rather tall. Maybe at least six feet or so. Everything else about him was blurry but I know he was wearing dark clothes and I think a long coat." She gave a pause then continued. "And this morning I saw another face but it wasn't the same person. It was a man though. He looked to be in his early twenties as well and his eyes were blue like mine, but a little darker and deep looking. It was a blurry image but the eyes were clear. And he was calling my name, asking where I was at, like he knew me. That was when I woke up to see you two."

"I saw it too," Edward said glancing to Selena. "The face this morning. I was trying to call to your mind directly when it flashed across mine without trying to see what was on your mind." He paused a moment. "It's strange. As much as I try to read your mind, all I get is the same hum I get when I'm not trying with anyone. But as soon as you fall asleep even that hum cuts out completely to silence even if I don't want it to. Once you're awake, it's back."

"Really?" Selena asked surprised.

"But you're the only one that does that sort of thing," he replied with a nod. "The only other one that I never hear at all is Bella's."

"Not even the humming?" she asked confused.

"Not even the humming," he replied. "Just silence."

"Ah," Selena replied with a shrug and went silent in thought.

 _Do you think this guy she saw is looking for her?_ Alice asked sending her thoughts silently to Edward and he gave her a glance and pulled his lips into a thin line and she knew he wasn't sure. _There wasn't any reports of any missing people around here was there?_

Twitching of the corner of his lips into a frown. No.

 _Hmm. I'll see if I can see anything about what might come later on tonight._

Slight nod barely noticeable. Okay.

* * *

Finally after a little bit longer of hiking through the rocky terrain, Edward paused in front of a small inlet of the rock where there was a small cave. He nodded and headed inside and the other two followed.

"We'll be able to stay in here later on tonight especially if it rains," Edward said in the darkness, the only light from outside coming in dimly and set his bag down on the ground near a small stack of dry wood. The faint smell of burnt wood still lingered and a small pile of ashes lay in a stone circle around a few larger logs that looked like they had been dragged in and placed in a circle around the smaller stone circle.

Putting her bag down next to theirs, Selena glanced around into the darkness again before looking up to see them by the entrance to the cave. She quickly followed them back outside and away from it until Edward stopped about a good mile away.

"From here it would be best if we went our separate ways," he said turning towards Selena and glanced to Alice who nodded as well. "It's simple enough to explain how to hunt really. Do just as you did with the deer the other day. Don't be afraid to kill an animal but don't make it look like someone were to have slaughtered it mercilessly. We don't want to bring attention to ourselves."

"I'll show her then," Alice said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll meet you later." He nodded then turned and ran off to the north in a blur before she turned to Selena again. "Let's go this way then." She nodded towards the west.

"Okay," Selena replied and followed Alice over the rocky terrain and through the forests in a blur for several miles to a small stream where she stopped and looked around.

Watching Alice, Selena saw her look around and seem like she was listening to something. It was then she caught the soft footsteps of an animal and turned to see a deer coming towards the stream several hundred feet away through the brush. Alice had seen it as well. Selena noticed the short haired girl staring intently with her black eyes widened, giving a slight bit of a distant look to them.

In a flash, Alice ran at the deer that looked up startled from leaning down to nibble at the grass and turned darting away. It had only barely ran a few feet before Alice had overtaken it and tackled it to the ground as she bit into the tawny neck. Within a couple of moments, the thrashing deer went still and Selena could smell the freshly spilled blood of it as the wind shifted from the direction where Alice and the deer were. It sent a slight shiver of hunger washing over her. Alice looked up after a moment and turned to look at her; red smeared across her lips. Her eyes had the same gold returning to them that Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had when they returned yesterday.

 _That's how we hunt do you understand?_ Selena heard Alice's thoughts directed at her as Alice stayed put where she was at but looked her in the eyes. _Now go and hunt Selena. Let your instincts guide you._

Giving a quick nod, Selena turned and headed south in a blur of speed for several miles. She stopped under the tall trees and looked around then looked up at the branches above. Crouching down and using her agility, she launched herself up into the air and landed on a branch nearly twenty feet up and sat down with her back against the trunk of the tree. Then she closed her eyes and went still, waiting and listening for something to come closer.

After what seemed like a half an hour or so of listening to birds chirping and flitting by, squirrels skitter past in the trees and on the ground, and smaller animals rustle through some of the brush below, she heard the familiar soft footfalls and opened her eyes to see a group of deer off in the distance of the trees. A lone deer was making its way over towards her without realizing its impending situation as it got closer and closer.

Once the deer was nearly under her, something snapped in the back of her mind as the hunger intensified. With a swift and silent movement, she dropped down on the deer from above. Startled, it turned to run but she grabbed it quickly and pinned it down, sinking her fangs into its neck as she had seen Alice do with biting her deer. The instant the warm liquid touched her lips, she let her mind go blank until the deer stilled and heard its heart stop as the warm liquid filled her with renewed energy and pulled back away from it.

 _Well now. What's this? You have really lowered your standards Selena._ A voice spoke up as if speaking directly to her within her mind. A soft but darkly toned chuckle followed for a second before silence another moment. _What's the matter? Why not drink something else? Animals won't do you any good. Why not the sweet taste of human blood? It's much more delicious. Better yet, demon's blood. It's so much more powerful._ Another pause from the taunts. _You've forgotten your memories didn't you? I'll have to pay that bastard back for hurting you Selena. Let me out and take care of him for you._

Selena felt this presence starting to push up from the back of her mind and blinked suddenly as the rest of her mind snapped out of its lulled state from devouring the deer's blood.

 _'No! Stop it!'_ she thought to this other presence that mimicked her voice with a thick accent laced in more than she already had. _'Leave me alone!'_

 _Let me out now Selena._ The voice was angry and filled with malice. _I want to rip that bastard of a demon's heart out._

 _'No! Go away!'_ Selena replied putting her hands to the side of her head over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. The presence stopped pushing towards the surface of her mind but lingered.

 _Fine. But you can't ever get rid of me Selena._ Her image flashed across Selena's mind as she looked at herself like a reflection with closed eyes. However, there was a faint scar running diagonally across the closed right eye before they opened to dark reddish-black eyes and fangs showed as the image smirked. _I am you and you are me._ Her image faded as a dark laugh echoed in her mind before fading away and the name of Raye flashed across her mind before silence was left.

Quickly she opened her eyes and saw the dead deer before her; the lingering taste of the sweet crimson liquid on her lips. She pulled her hands slowly away from her head and looked at the dangerously long claw-like nails on her hands and ran her tongue over the sharp fangs in her mouth. With a swift fluid movement, she stood and turned, running through the trees again for several miles before she stopped at another small stream.

Going to her knees at the edge of the water, Selena wondered what she would see with her reflection on the mostly calm surface. Would she see herself or a monster reflecting back at her? She gave a small gulp before slowly leaning over. In the water's slight reflection she saw herself but also the bright red eyes and sharp fangs of a monster. Red smeared across her lips where blood had remained. Startled by her eyes not being their bright sapphire blue, they glowed the same crimson like the man that had attacked her. It was then her reflection suddenly shifted to this Raye's image with the scar across her eye again and those deep red eyes that were almost black.

Quickly plunging her hands into the cold water and making the reflection disperse, Selena splashed some on her face to regain her composure and wash away what blood was left on her lips. She was desperate to know what her lost memories were. Who was the red eyed, dark figure and why he had attacked her? Why he had changed her to be this monster in human skin? But mostly she wanted to know who the blue eyed man that called to her was. There was so much she didn't know that it was starting to aggravate her now.

Sighing after taking a deep breath to calm down, Selena stood and turned to look around at her surroundings. She needed to find the cave again but she was unfamiliar with everything around her. She looked up at the cloudy sky hoping for a way to find it by the sun but it was no help. She decided to try by retracing the paths she had taken but at a bit of a slower pace than the blurring speed she had done before.

Finally finding it after a good hour of searching, she went inside and sat down against the bags on the ground. After a moment, she got up and went over to one of the logs surrounding the ring of stones for the fire pit and sat down. She was feeling sleepy again and laid down across the long log on her stomach, folding her arms so she could lay her head on them. Then she closed her eyes, she let herself fall asleep on the not so comfortable log.

* * *

Edward returned to the cave near dusk to find Alice sitting against the wall by the bags with her eyes closed in the dark and Selena laying motionless on the log. Selena's thoughts were silent and he glanced to Alice that had opened her eyes now bright golden in hue.

"She was like that when I came in around three," Alice spoke up quietly looking from Edward's puzzled golden eyes to Selena. "I've been trying to see if there's been any other images that come to me but, alas, there is not any. I've been looking since I've gotten back here."

"Hmm," Edward replied, silently going over to Selena and knelt down next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and barely shook it so as she wouldn't fall off the log. "Selena? Wake up."

Picking up the humming of her thoughts quickly this time, he saw her eyes flick open staring out unfocused, much how Alice's did when she was getting a vision of the future. The colour of them surprised both Edward and Alice as they were a bright crimson red instead of the sapphire blue they had been or the golden colour they should have started to turn. He noticed Alice glance at him and shrugged slightly unsure herself about this colour change before looking back as red eyes focused back to normal before looking up at him.

"Huh? What time is it?" she asked sitting up slowly and winced slightly as her body felt stiff.

"Twilight," Edward replied moving back slightly before going to sit on another log near the stack of firewood.

"Ah man. I shouldn't have slept that long," she replied and stood slowly to stretch. Her back gave popping sounds all the way up before stretching her arms giving pops at her elbows and wrists then each of her fingers popping as she flexed them. Then tilting her head to each side slowly, it too gave some popping sounds before she sat back down. "I feel like I'm eighteen going on a thousand or two. Logs are definitely not comfortable to sleep on." She paused and looked at the two staring at her. "What?"

"Your eyes," Alice spoke up going to sit by Edward, bringing a couple of logs to the stone circle. "They're crimson."

"What?" Selena asked blinking in surprise. She had hoped that by time she woke they would have been normal blue again. "Is that...bad?"

"We're not sure," Edward replied glancing to Alice before looking to Selena with his golden eyes gleaming in the darkening light. "Those that hunt like us on animals have golden eyes as we do. Those that hunt on humans have a crimson red colour. Only exception are newborns that have red eyes as well. When we get hungry, they turn black, regardless of being vegetarian or not." He paused throwing another glance at Alice. "But your red eyes are too bright to be like those that drink human's blood."

"How can you be sure?" Selena asked confused.

"Because mine were that way for awhile a long time ago," he replied. "Remember I told you about getting mad at Carlisle and running off for a time?" She nodded. "It took a little while for the red to completely disappear back to gold."

"Oh I see," she replied quietly.

"And given you're a newborn, you should have had red eyes upon waking up yet you still retained blue eyes like when you were human I guess," Edward added pulling his lips into a thin line studying her. "But given you seem to be changing in a very different way than we did, I wonder if you gaining red eyes now that you've hunted your first time is finally going to trigger you to change like we did or still continue with this unusual changing that you're doing now." She didn't say anything as she continued to look down at the unlit logs.

 _Why don't you light them?_ Raye's voice suddenly came to her mind again and startled her slightly. _You can use fire without matches or a lighter you know._

 _'No I can't,'_ Selena replied mentally back to the presence in her mind.

 _Yes you can. Just because you can't remember anything doesn't mean I don't._

 _'Then why don't you tell me who you are and all my memories I don't remember?'_ she asked annoyed.

 _I already told you who I am. As for your memories, I have my own reasons to keeping them for the time being. Now put your hand palm up and think of focusing your energy into your hand. And I suggest of thinking of something very hot._

 _'Why? Why should I listen to you?'_ she asked with suspicion.

 _Because I'm not one to be messed with as you aren't to be messed with either._ The sudden feeling in Selena's left arm tingled slightly and she watched as her arm seemed to move on its own up as Raye had said to do so. _Since you are stubborn like myself, I'll just do it for you this one time._

Selena watched her hand in front of her in interest as she felt it getting warmer and the quick fleeting thought of fire passed over her mind. A split second later the heat grew intensely before a little flicker of red appeared before an orange flame burst to life just above her palm and yellow mixed in the orange. She looked wide-eyed at it then glanced up to the two across from her that were staring as well.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked as they both stared in surprise.

"I...I don't know," Selena replied looking down at it before Raye flexed her fingers up slightly, giving a blink as the other presence flicked her wrist and tossed the ball-like flame to the logs. The moment it hit them, it spread and lit them instantly with a small whooshing sound. Then the tingling in her arm dissipated, giving her back the ability to move it to her own will and she flexed her fingers slightly.

 _You were thinking of some place warm and felt heat in your hand before the flame appeared. Say it._

"Uh I was thinking of some place warm when my hand felt warm and the flame just appeared," Selena repeated as Raye instructed. "Is that not a common thing for a vampire to do?"

"Not that I know of," Alice replied surprised still.

"I've never met anyone that did anything like that either," Edward replied surprised himself. "Nor do I think Carlisle has either in all his years."

Selena blinked at that information. She had been told he was three hundred sixty two at least while he had been telling of his life. She glanced to the fire again then to her hand.

 _Go ahead and do it yourself this time._

Concentrating on her hand and on the fire in the corner of her eyes, Selena thought of fire and warmth. A split second later the red spark flashed and the yellowish orange flame curled upwards like on a torch and she stared at it as a memory flashed across her mind.

 _Selena sighed as she leaned her chin in her right hand and looked bored at the man that was rambling on and on about missions and duties to be done as a couple of dozen others clad in dark clothes like herself with a range of different coloured eyes and hair sat in the room. Some eyes were dark browns to almost black while others were light greens, blues, and hazels. A couple were red coloured. Their hair also ranged from natural hues of blacks, browns, and blondes. There was even a couple with bright auburn that reminded her of fire. Only a couple of people stood out with white hair; one clad fully head to toe in a white outfit instead of black. Their eyes were almost the same matching colour of their hair but on closer inspection, one had greyish blue eyes while the other had silvery grey eyes that seemed to shimmer with a slight gold undertone, just like their hair when the light caught it just right._

 _The man that was lecturing about missions and such had his back turned to her for the moment and she just rolled her eyes as she turned her left hand up. A little orange flame appeared hovering above her palm and she tossed it slightly up into the air a little as it turned almost into a ball-like form. It came back down but never touched her palm as she repeated this gesture several times. She caught the dark eyes of one of her coworkers looking at her from across the room and could feel the stares of several others on her but she was used to it. The guy she had met eyes with raised an eyebrow giving her a look that said she was pushing to get in trouble. Sure enough the guy that was talking with his back turned gave a pause for a moment._

 _"Will you be so kind as to put your fire away Selena?" he asked as he turned around, crossing his arms, and looked up at her in the second row of seats above the lower first row with his deep brownish red eyes. "You're disturbing the lecture...as usual."_

 _Several small snickers came from a few of the others and Selena rolled her eyes, dropping her hand as the flame disappeared. He gave an annoyed glare before continuing on with the lecture. She looked up to the other man that had given her the warning look. He was giving her a look that said he'd told her so and she shot him a look back saying 'whatever' to him._

Blinking and looking at the flame in her hand, she suddenly decided to see if she could do just as she had with the flame in her memory. She moved her hand slightly up and the flame turned into a ball-like form as it had then, before moving upwards more at her hand movements. She moved her hand up and down as if she were tossing a ball and the flame ball did the same.

Smirking, she tossed it up again in an arc and it came down as she put her other hand up to catch it above her other palm. She grinned and tossed it back and forth between her hands watching it intently as she tossed it faster and faster like a cat playing with a ball of yarn.

Suddenly noticing that Edward and Alice were both watching her intently, she glanced to them as she tossed the ball again, forgetting to catch it in her right hand. It flew past into the rock wall of the cave, making a small blast outwards as it hit before dissipating. Only black scorch marks where the flames had been was left.

"Oops," she said in a quiet tone before Edward stood, going over to where it had hit. He put his hand up to the still warm surface.

"That flame left an actual indent in the rock," he said turning to look at the two, gaze lingering on Selena. She gave a blink. Sure enough, he moved where they could see and ran his fingers along until it dipped in a few inches deep and a few inches wide of the impact spot.

Selena blinked in surprise with Alice before Edward went back to sit down by his sister. She looked down at her hands again. A thought came across her mind before she concentrated and this time two identical flames appeared, one in each hand. But instead of playing, she closed her hands slightly and they disappeared. Then she repeated this several times until she was used to it enough that she hardly had to think of anything warm to spark it.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air," she said standing up after a few minutes and let the flame she had in her hand die away.

"Don't stray too far," Alice spoke up. Selena nodded before going out of the cave, looking up at the cloudy sky starting to break apart a little. She remembered it was supposed to be sunny tomorrow according to Alice.

Jumping up onto a rocky ledge near the cave entrance off to the side, Selena sat down, watching the growing patches of black sky speckled with white dots of stars. The almost third quarter moon peered out behind a cloud as a soft breeze rustled through the trees nearby. The night gave off a peaceful and calm feeling to her.

 _Calming isn't it?_

 _'Huh? Oh it's just you Raye,'_ she replied a little startled and the image of Raye smirking flashed across her mind. _'What do you want now?'_

 _Hmph. You still think you're imagining me aren't you? After all the help I've been?_

 _'Am not,'_ Selena replied. _'And I don't recall much help from you either.'_ Flicker of Raye raising an eyebrow crossed her mind. _'So you helped with the fire but you haven't helped to tell me who I am or what the rest of my life is like behind the shroud of darkness.'_ She paused a moment. _'How am I able to do that fire thing anyway? It's clear the others can't and I'm supposed to be like them right?'_

 _Yes and no. Yes you are like them with being a vampire but they aren't as 'developed' as you are for lack of a better word._

 _'And that means what exactly?'_ she asked confused.

 _The difference between you and them is the same difference between them and humans._

 _'Will you stop with the riddles and just tell me already?'_ she asked getting annoyed.

 _We are Shizelma. They are Varishkian. It's the difference between 'demonic' vampires like us and 'humanic' vampires like them for lack of better words._

 _'Shizelma? Demonic? Varishkian? Humanic? What's the difference with those?'_ she asked confused even more.

 _I'll explain later. Just go grab a tree branch that's decently around about a good inch thick and about three feet long._

 _'Why?'_ Selena asked crossing her arms and not moving.

 _Just do as I say and I won't be forced to take over. I like to have my fun when I'm out._ Selena raised an eyebrow in question. _But that's for later information. Now just get a stick while I'm still in a halfway decent mood._

 _'Fine,'_ Selena replied and got up to find what Raye told her to get. She found a decent one on a tree and snapped it off before snapping the other little branches on it off as well. She went to a small clearing by the cave and stood waiting for what Raye wanted her to do.

 _Simple. You're going to train. Don't want you to go soft._ She went quiet and Selena blinked as another memory flashed across her mind.

 _Selena looked up as the dark eyed man from the previous memory that had given her the warning look came in the two large double doors to the large hall that looked like a training room with lots of open space but no windows to tell what time it was._

 _"You want to train this early why Selena?" the guy yawned, his fangs showing as he walked over towards her. His long, black coat swished behind him with the front open, revealing a black shirt and the glint of metal at his left side. His black hair just past shoulder length by a few inches fell into his face slightly as he stopped a couple of feet from her._

 _"Sorry I can actually get my lazy ass out of bed before the sun fully sets," she replied with a smirk baring a fang at him. He pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail with a black satin hair ribbon he pulled from his pocket, revealing his pointed ears with two silver earring clasps like she had on his right ear and one on his left._

 _"You know I'm not an early evening person," he replied, pulling his long coat off and tossed it to the side a few feet. The glint of metal at his side was revealed to be a katana in its black sheath. His pale white arms showed from his sleeveless shirt that hugged the curves of his upper body showing enough that it was well toned and built. Not to mention he was at least six and a half feet tall._

 _"Of course Soren," she replied still smirking as he unsheathed his sword smoothly. Pulling off her long coat, she tossed it to the side and drew her sword. "Let's start while the night's still young shall we?"_

 _Nodding, Soren stepped forward raising his sword as she did so and rushed at each other. They swung their swords swiftly before they clashed to block the other's attack; a loud clang of metal on metal resonating through the air._

Blinking out of the memory, Selena looked to the stick in her hands. 'Swords?' she thought confused then raised it as she had in the memory, gripping it tight but yet still loose enough not to snap it in her steel grip. Several other images flashed in her mind of movement patterns to do and how to swing it in various attack and defence stances.

Stepping forward and swinging it to the first attack move flickering across her mind, she then turned and ducked, imagining a fight going on in front of her with the movement patterns that kept coming to her.

* * *

Alice and Edward looked up from hearing the faint sound of something slicing through the air after a small bit of time had passed. Glancing to each other, they then stood going to the entrance and looked out to see Selena swinging the stick swiftly, ducking, and turning almost as if she were doing a dance with a stick sword.

"What is she doing?" Alice asked in a quick whisper to Edward as they watched.

"I'm not sure," he replied in a whisper as well and shrugged. Suddenly a flash of silver moved swiftly across his mind from hers. It slowed to reveal a metal sword before becoming a silver blur again, before fading away to soft humming of her mind once more. "Swords? She's practicing swordsmanship."

"Swordsmanship?" Alice asked confused, looking from him to Selena again. "Another memory of hers coming back to her you suppose?"

"Possibly," Edward replied with a slight shrug.

Selena turned slicing the stick sword through the air as she faced the cave entrance and paused. She looked up to see the two standing there watching her. Quickly lowering the stick to her side, she held it in her left hand and stood up straight.

"I uh was just practising," she said as she walked over towards them. "I guess the fresh air helped clear my head and something came back about being taught swordsmanship. I only remember a few pattern movements though. Anything else I'm not sure."

"Well that's good you're remembering," Alice said with a smile.

"I guess so," she replied with a shrug. "But I don't remember much else concerning actual people or names." She paused thinking a second. "The only name I got was Soren and a guy about six and a half feet tall with black hair and dark eyes and pale skin like mine. I think maybe he taught me my swordsmanship. He did have a sword when I saw him in my mind."

 _'Should I tell them about those fangs I saw he had?'_ she thought partially to herself and partially to Raye as well.

 _No. Leave that out, for now. And I highly suggest not a word about me either._ A serious face of hers flashed across Selena's mind.

 _'Why not?'_ she asked curious.

 _You'll remember soon enough._ Then she went quiet.

"Soren? That's not a very common name," Edward pointed out bringing Selena out of her thoughts with Raye. "It's an old name though. Very European too." He gave a slight pause. "You do have a slight accent yourself that doesn't sound like you're from around here. I've been trying to place it. It sounds a little German especially when you say anything with a 'w' or 'thank you'. But yet it sounds entirely different than that as well."

"Maybe you are from Europe then?" Alice suggested thoughtfully. "You might have been visiting around here when that one vampire attacked you. Maybe your family might be looking for you whether it be here or where you had come from?"

"Do you really think so?" Selena asked widening her eyes a little.

"Maybe. I might be able to find something on the Internet back home," Edward replied with a shrug. "I can't be sure but maybe there might be something in recent news about missing people. It's been a few days since we found you so maybe they might have called something in."

"Then let's head back to the Jeep shall we?" Alice asked. "It would be good to get back before dawn anyway even though it's still several hours off."

"Then let's go," Edward nodded in agreement and turned to head back in the cave.

Following inside after tossing the stick aside, Selena grabbed her bag as the other two grabbed theirs. Edward paused by the fire as she also did. He was about to stomp out the flames with his foot quickly but something else flashed across her mind again. Crouching down and putting her hand out towards the fire, the flames started to die away from the burning wood before streaming towards her hand to form the little flame she had used to start them. Then standing up once more the flame disappeared. The two just gave glances to each other before heading out again, walking in silence all the way back to the Jeep.

Riding silently back to the house, they were greeted by the others, though they were giving confused looks to Selena's still slightly glowing red eyes.

"We're not sure why her eyes turned that shade of red either," Edward spoke up when Emmett asked and looked at Selena who shrugged. "But it seems Jasper, Alice, and I aren't the only ones with unique gifts." He looked at her. "Go ahead and show them."

"Okay if you say so," she replied setting her bag down on the grass since they were still outside by the porch. She turned her left hand up and lit the little flame in her hand.

"I have never seen this gift before in all my life," Carlisle spoke looking at the flame with interest as he held his hand up near the flame and felt the heat coming from it. "But it doesn't burn you?" She shook her head.

Turning her other hand up, Selena had the other flame appear then brought her two hands together to form the two smaller flames into a bigger one. She tossed it up slightly as it turned more into a ball-like shape again, before tossing it back and forth between her hands several times. The others watched her catch it before touching her other hand and toss it back.

"I wouldn't want to drop it though," she said holding it still again. "It kind of explodes, even on rock." The others besides Edward and Alice raised an eyebrow in question at her. She glanced around to see a rock near them by the porch with others and walked to it.

Tipping her hand to the side, she let the ball of flame go and stepped back as it fell to the larger stone below. The moment it hit it, the flames burst apart slightly before dissipating and the others looked at the top of the rock now scorched and missing a small chunk out of it.

"This is quite interesting," Carlisle spoke up tapping his chin in thought as he came over and examined the rock a moment.

"But the best thing is she is remembering more," Alice smiled.

"You remembered something else?" Carlisle asked Selena.

"Yes. I think he might have been a teacher or something to me but I saw him clearly along with getting his name," she replied with a nod. "His name's Soren. He's got dark hair and eyes and I think at least six and a half feet tall or so and pale skin."

"Soren? That's not a very common name," Carlisle said and Esme nodded as well. "It's an old fashioned name too."

"That's what I thought," Edward replied. "It sounded very European. And it makes sense with her accent right?"

"Now that I think of it you do sound like you have an accent similar to what I've heard in Europe," Carlisle added. "The way it sounds I'd say Germany but at the same time it has its differences." He paused a moment thinking. "Not exactly Russian either. Or Romanian. It's almost like a mixture of many of the eastern European accents in one honestly."

"I don't know anything about if I am or not though," Selena replied with a shrug. "Nothing else comes across my mind, language-wise, other than English."

"I thought I'd try to see if there was anything in the news about any missing people in the last few days using the Internet," Edward spoke up. "I'm not sure if it would help but it's a start."

"That is a good idea," Carlisle nodded to Edward who nodded and started to head inside with the others that turned to do the same.

* * *

After a hot shower, Selena sat in Alice's room in some lounging clothes, combing out her damp hair. Alice came in from her shower as well holding a large bag and sat down next to Selena on the floor in front of the couch.

"What's that?" Selena asked as Alice unzipped the bag.

"My cosmetics bag," she replied with a grin pulling out a few bottles of nail polish and held them up. "Want me to do your nails?"

"Uh...sure," Selena nodded. Alice pulled out a dozen bottles before finding a red one, took her hand, and painted her nails.

"Pretty," Alice said as she capped the crimson red bottle. "Now your nails match your eyes."

"Thanks," Selena said with a smile. Alice grabbed the comb she had been using.

"May I?" she asked. Selena nodded, turning so her back was to Alice that combed gently through her hair before feeling her quickly but gently braiding her long hair into a single French braid.

"Thank you," she replied turning back towards her.

"You're welcome," Alice replied with a smile then reached up and touched her pointed ear and the two silver earring cuffs. "I've never seen anyone's ears so pointed before but I think it's rather cool. And these earrings cuffs are interesting. Have you ever tried taking them off?"

"Actually I haven't thought of it at all," Selena replied as Alice pulled her hand away from her ear and looked down at her hands. There was a silver band lined in red rubies on her ring finger of her left hand and a thinner plain silver band on her right hand on the same finger as well.

"That's a pretty ring you have," Alice pointed out the ruby lined one. "May I see it?"

"Sure," Selena replied sliding it off and handed it to her.

"It looks pretty old," Alice said looking it over then spotted something on the inside of the band and looked closer. There was a script of unusual looking lettering engraved on the inside. "I've never seen this language before. Do you know what it says?"

"Huh?" Selena asked confused as Alice showed her the script inside the ring. "I...I don't know what that says."

"Maybe it'll come back to you soon," Alice replied as she took Selena's hand and slid it back on her finger.

Suddenly Selena had another memory flash across her mind. The man's voice with the deep blue eyes spoke again as she saw the image of his hand sliding the ring onto her finger slowly. _'Marry me Selena.'_ Then suddenly the image faded before she could see anymore and looked to Alice's hand pulling away from hers.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked as Selena blinked looking up at her with a wide-eyed look of shock at the memory.

"I had another memory come to me," Selena said in surprise as she looked down to her ring again. "The blue eyed man's voice that had sounded like he called me before spoke as he put this ring on my finger. He asked me to marry him."

"Marry you?"

Startled slightly, Selena turned to see Edward standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow before coming over to sit down next to her and Alice. He held his hand up to her and she blinked before realising he wanted to see the ring. She slid it off again and handed it to him.

"How did you...?" she started to ask and Edward tapped the side of his head once while looking at the ring. Selena remembered then his ability to eavesdrop on thoughts.

"Hmm. It is rather old looking," he said studying it, looking to the script inside. "But you don't know what it says?" She shook her head. "Hmm. Alice could you get me some paper and pen please?"

Nodding, Alice moved fluidly to her desk and pulled out a pad of paper and pen, sitting back down before barely a moment passed, and handed it to him. He looked at the inscription carefully and copied down the letters on the paper from left to right as he saw it.

"Nothing else is familiar about these symbols?" Edward asked looking from the writing to Selena who was studying them.

"No I'm afraid not," she replied shaking her head slowly and blinked as he took her hand in his. He paused before turning it palm up and placed the ring in it.

"Do you think it's names?" Alice asked looking at the line of symbols that were unlike the curvy symbol on Selena's shoulder. They were less curvy and looked to have more straight lines and dots to it. "There appears to be a small break in the three sections."

"Probably," Edward replied tapping each letter. "Several are the same but even so I'm not sure what it would say." He paused and looked at Selena looking at the ruby ring she had put back on her finger. "There was nothing I could find on missing people that led to any clues to possible family or friends looking for you."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble you're taking to help me," Selena said looking up with worry at them.

"Don't worry about it," Alice replied with a smile. "It's no problem at all."

"I can see if Carlisle might have seen this in the past," Edward said getting up.

"Okay," Alice and Selena both said together and he left.

Suddenly Selena yawned and blinked. "I'm tired still?" she asked aloud. "Why is it I need to sleep when you do not?"

"I don't know that answer either," Alice replied putting the nail polish back into her bag. "But you should rest anyway."

"I guess so," Selena replied with a nod as they both stood and Alice put her bag back into the adjoining bathroom while she went to the couch and sat down.

"Get your rest Selena," Alice said as she went to her doorway as Selena laid down, pulling the covers over her. "I'll see if I can help Edward out with figuring out that writing for you."

"Thank you," Selena replied as Alice shut the light off before shutting the door behind her. Selena gave a soft sigh as she closed her eyes and let herself fall into the darkness of her dreamless mind.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Selena's first hunt with Edward and Alice and lots of questions that pop up that she and the others most definitely want answered.  
Also, more will be explained as the story goes with Shizelma, Varishkian, Makaian, and Selena's world that the Cullens aren't aware of. *grins*  
Anyway, thanks for reading and as always, reviews are always welcome! *grins and hands out clover shaped cookies*


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Back again with another chapter as promised! Sorry it's been a couple of months since updating. Been busy with a variety of things again. But anyway, enjoy!

-Chapter Six-

Selena woke feeling refreshed and blinked as bright sunlight came streaming in the windows on the far side of the room. She got up and dressed, smiling softly at the braid Alice had done still neatly in her hair. Upon glancing to the clock, it read quarter after ten. Looking into the mirror, she found her eyes had gone back to their bright blue hue without a trace of red remaining. Odd.

Going downstairs, she paused in the living room entrance where Esme sat in a chair reading. She looked up smiling at her then blinked as Selena came over.

"Your eyes are back to blue this morning," she said as she looked at Selena with her own dark eyes. "If you're looking for the others, they're out in back."

"Thank you," Selena replied going to the large glass back wall and opened the back door. She stepped out in the shaded area just behind the house since the sun hadn't reached over the roof yet to light the back porch area completely. Edward and Alice were sitting in the sun several feet away on a blanket while Rosalie laid back against a tree with sunglasses on. Jasper and Emmett were farther off to the side practising wrestling moves with their incredible speed and strength.

Blinking, Selena saw what Edward and Alice had meant by their skin sparkling like diamonds. Each part of their skin shimmered in the sunlight with every movement they made. Edward and Alice looked up at her still in the shade. Even Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie turned to look at her; Rosalie tilting her dark sunglasses down slightly. She took a slight gulp, closing her eyes as she stepped out into the warm sunlight wondering if her skin would do the same. Or would it do something completely different like the rest of her seemed to be before slowly opening her eyes.

Shock washed over her as she looked down at her skin in the sunlight and blinked. It was still pale like theirs was but it didn't shimmer. It was obvious the others had been waiting for the chance to see what would happen since they all got up and came over to her with interest. Edward told Jasper to go get Carlisle and he did so returning a moment later with him and Esme both.

"You don't glimmer in the sunlight either," Carlisle said looking at Selena's pale skin while his and the others shimmered with each movement. "This is rather confusing. And your eyes are back to blue."

"It looks like she can fit in with humans even easier than us," Rosalie spoke up with her golden eyes looking at Selena piercingly. Edward threw a slight glare at her comment knowing Rosalie was jealous.

"Hmm. I don't know what to say," Carlisle continued baffled. "I'll have to see about this in my record books but I don't recall anything like this happening before."

Turning and heading back inside with Esme, the others went back to what they had been doing. Selena went and sat with Edward and Alice on the blanket but Selena could feel a set of eyes watching her. She glanced over to Rosalie watching from behind her dark sunglasses.

"Pay her no attention," Edward said, throwing another glare at her. Rosalie turned her head away finally.

"Did you figure out what those letters were?" Selena asked quietly.

"No but it is evident that I think this word spells your name," Edward said pointing at the first word on the left. "At least, backwards it appears to be." He'd written it in English letters underneath so it spelled a-n-e-l-e-s. "So it seems that it's read right to left instead of left to right." He pointed to the other one where he'd written underneath it an e, two blanks beside each other, and another e. "I'm guessing this must be your husband's name, if that's the case. Though I'm not sure what the two middle letters might be to make a name. I've ran through all sorts of names but nothing seems to fit."

"It might be a nickname though," Alice chimed in. "But what it could be, we can't figure it out either." She gave a small pause. "And the middle bit, we're not fully sure either but it probably is the word 'and' in whatever language this is." She gave a small pause. "But even with comparing the script to the languages around the world, we couldn't find any match up anywhere."

"So that leaves us with nothing still," Selena said quietly.

"Afraid so," Alice replied. "Sorry about not being able to find where you might have come from."

"Oh no. It was a good start," Selena replied with a soft smile before closing her eyes. She gave a tilt of her head as she listened to the sounds around her and could hear running water nearby. She hadn't paid full attention to everything around her since she had been so confused trying to figure everything out the past couple of days. "Is that the sound of water I hear?"

"Yeah there's a river nearby," Alice replied as Selena opened her eyes again. "You want to see it?"

"Sure." She stood with the two and followed them into the trees. Within moments they stood at the water's edge with sunlight filtering down through the leaves, sparkling off the other two's skin. "It's pretty."

Going to the river's edge, Selena knelt down and cupped her hands in the cool running water. She brought her hands up holding some water in her hands as a small idea came to her. Letting her hands warm up a little using the fire trick she'd learned, she focused on the water. But instead of creating a flame, she let the warmth heat up the water until it felt hot and she smiled.

"You sure are happy," Alice spoke up softly catching Selena's smile as she turned to face them.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this fire trick even better," Selena spoke up holding her hands out full of the hot water to them. There was a slight bit of steam rising up from it. "I can heat the water without making a flame appear."

Sure enough, Alice reached out her hand and touched the water Selena was cupping, feeling how hot it was to the touch. "I guess that could really come in handy with cold water couldn't it?" she giggled flicking some water at Edward who put his hand up to block the water droplets.

Tossing the rest of the water back in the river, Selena looked up towards the blue sky beyond the deep green leaves lit by the sunlight. Sighing softly as the wind blew gently rustling the leaves, she gave a soft smile, walking slowly away from the two. Putting her hand up to one of the trees she passed, she felt the rough bark against her palm. The sound of the birds chirping in the branches and the soft wind made her feel calm and relaxed.

Alice and Edward watched her walking away from them looking happy and relaxed. The way the sunlight shone off her hair and pale skin made her look like some other being than just a vampire though. It almost seemed more angelic of sorts. Or elf-like given her pointed ears she had.

Blinking as Selena stopped at a tree with her eyes shut, hand lightly to the tree's deep brown bark, the sound of her voice came to their ears in a soft melodic tone. It was in some language they'd never heard before but it sounded soft, sweet, and heavenly; almost like an angel's voice. A warm feeling washed over them, bringing a sense of calm they'd never felt before. Whatever it was about the way Selena was singing softly made them close their eyes and listen to her as all stress and tension they had been feeling seemed to melt away.

Slowly opening her eyes as she finished her song with a soft smile, Selena turned to look towards Edward and Alice with their eyes closed and matching soft smiles on their lips. She dropped her hand away from the tree as they slowly opened their golden eyes and blinked a few times.

"You two look at peace," she said still smiling softly.

"What was that just now?" Alice asked tilting her head slightly looking at Selena as she walked back towards them. Edward turned away a little looking off into the distance.

"I honestly don't know," Selena replied with a shrug. "I felt calmed by the surroundings here and just wanted to sing something. That's what came to my mind I guess. Something about the trees and peacefulness reminds me of something but..." She paused looking down. "I...just don't know what. I want to remember. I want to remember who I was and what I was like before all of _this_. I want to know why if I'm like you guys then why am I so different at the same time?" The words Raye had spoken before about Shizelma and Varishkian flitted across her mind for a moment but she remained quiet about what she'd been told.

Edward looked back to her along with Alice before he gave a soft sigh. "You're lucky to remember anything at all," he said quietly and Selena looked up at him with a confused look. "Sometimes the change makes one forget a lot of our human lives. I mean, I still remember bits and pieces of when I was human to know about who I was but it's like a blur with many details. Especially given how long I've been alive and how much I've seen since being changed. That's not counting into what I've seen in other people's minds all the time."

"I don't remember anything at all but darkness," Alice added quietly herself looking away as well. "But I did find out a little about myself from recent events. However that's a long story."

"I see," Selena replied looking away off into the forest then looked back to them. "Then maybe I'm really much more different than everyone else after all." She gave a slight pause as she touched the ruby ring. "I wonder if this blue eyed man really is out there looking for me though. Maybe he still could help me remember."

"That's another thing that might be hard," Edward spoke up quietly. "Usually when someone is changed, they can't normally go back to their family. That's one of the biggest rules for us. Humans aren't supposed to know about us unless they're changed into us." He paused a moment. "So even if someone was out there looking for you, it might be hard for them to understand what you are now. I mean, at least you will be able to pass off easier than we obviously do, but they would begin to suspect, I'm sure, if you don't eat human food." He gave another pause. "You're lucky to seem to have adjusted well enough as it is. Most of us can't go around humans for several years sometimes after the change because we haven't the tolerance to handle their scent built up. It took quite a while for all of us to build enough tolerance. Carlisle took a couple of centuries to build up enough tolerance to go around and work in hospitals with the smell of blood everywhere and not lose his composure."

Selena was silent at this news. Would she really never be able to go back to her family that she didn't remember? Would she get the rest of her memories back? She really wanted to know and yet she was uncertain if she really wanted to know at all. If she couldn't go back to her family then maybe it would be better not to remember?

"Why don't we head on back to the house," Alice spoke up breaking the silence between them and turned nodding in its direction.

Nodding, Selena followed Edward and Alice back to the blanket they had been sitting at when she first had come outside. They looked over the paper that had the script from the inside of her ring over trying to decipher the words but still having no luck. So instead they set that aside for the time being and just enjoyed the sunny day.

By nightfall, Edward was playing the piano again softly as Alice and Selena stood by listening. Selena watched as his fingers went across the keys swiftly and easily and she felt the same feeling from earlier that afternoon come to her to sing. But instead she just softly hummed along. Edward and Alice felt the same familiar effects of calm wash over them to her humming like earlier. Edward continued to play though as Esme came in, listening to the music, and Selena's soft humming.

"That sounded lovely," Esme said softly as Edward finished playing and Selena finished humming along.

"Th-thank you," Selena said a little embarrassed.

"You really do have a lovely voice," Alice added with a smile and Selena blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"But so do you," Selena replied quietly still embarrassed and Alice giggled.

Suddenly Selena gave a yawn. "Someone's tired," Esme said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry," Selena replied.

"It's nothing to be sorry about." Esme smiled softly putting a hand on Selena's shoulder. "If you need your rest then get your rest."

"I guess so," Selena replied with a slight nod. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight dear child," Esme said softly.

"Goodnight Selena," Alice added as Selena turned and headed for the stairs to Alice's room. Selena gave a soft smile before heading up to Alice's room where she shut the door down to a crack and crawled under the blankets on the couch, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

As dawn approached, a black Sedan pulled up outside of Bella's house. Deep blue eyes looked in the rear view mirror to the two sleeping children in the back seat.

'She's got to be somewhere around here,' thought the man as he looked to Charlie's cruiser sitting in the driveway and the kitchen light on. 'But maybe I should have stopped back in Seattle for the day to rest. It's worth a try.'

Turning the engine off and getting out silently as he put the keys in his pocket, he opened the back door and gently unbuckled the seat belt around the little girl in the back, picking her up in his arms as she continued to sleep. Then silently he walked up the driveway to the door and gave a gentle knock on it.

Opening the door, Charlie blinked looking at the man standing outside the door with a little girl in his arms. "May I help you?" he asked stepping outside dressed in his sheriff's clothes. He gave the man a once over with his short, spiky champagne blonde hair and deep, dark blue eyes that stood six feet tall and broad shouldered underneath a short-sleeved black shirt and matching black jeans. He appeared to be in his early twenties with soft pale skin.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I was wondering if there was a place to stay nearby," the man spoke up with a soft Irish accented voice. "I'm afraid I got lost and it's been a long night travelling with my two children." He shifted the little girl that had long black hair and several streaks of the same blonde colour as his through it before he glanced back at his car where the little boy was at still sleeping.

"Well I know Seattle would have some places to stay I'm sure," Charlie spoke up looking at the little girl sleeping. She looked to be about three or so. "But that's quite a ways driving. Where you from?"

"West Virginia," the man replied. "I passed through Seattle earlier while on our way towards Vancouver."

"That's quite a ways to be driving from," Charlie pointed out. He was about ready to ask why they were all the way up here heading to Vancouver.

"Yes. I was on my way to meet a friend there," he replied.

"Ah I see. Well..." Charlie started to say glancing back inside at the quiet house. "It's just my daughter and myself and you seem like a nice young lad." He looked back at the man. "I guess you could stay here then."

"I wouldn't be any trouble to you sheriff," the man replied humbly. "Just a place to stay for the day to rest and we'll be on our way." Charlie gave a soft nod. "My son's still in the car sleeping as well."

"Ah do you want me to..." Charlie started to say opening his arms a little in offering to carry the little girl.

"Ah sure," the man replied gently shifting the girl and Charlie took her sleeping form in his arms while the man went back to the car and gently got the young boy looking the same age as the girl. The boy had short, spiky hair the same colour as the man but with a little black in some spots at the tips of his hair.

"This way then," Charlie spoke softly going inside and the man followed in and up the stairs silently to his room where he stepped in. "It's not much." He paused looking out the door in the direction of Bella's room. "My daughter, Bella, shouldn't bother you at all. She should be getting up soon ready for school so it'll be quiet."

"Thank you very much," the man replied setting the boy down on one side of the bed and turned to Charlie that gently gave the little girl back to him.

"No problem at all," Charlie nodded as he went to the doorway then shut the door down leaving them to rest as he went back downstairs to the kitchen.

Bella woke not too long after and got ready for school as usual, coming downstairs for breakfast to see her father still in the kitchen.

"Dad did I hear you talking to someone earlier?" she asked recalling in the back of her mind earlier while still half asleep she thought she'd heard Charlie talking to someone else.

"Oh yeah," Charlie replied with a nod. "We've got guests staying for the day to rest in my room since they were travelling all night and didn't have a place to stay. You'll be sure to keep quiet and not disturb them while waiting to go to school."

"Of course I will Dad," Bella replied as Charlie headed for the door.

"Alright well I'll be off then," Charlie replied quietly. "See you tonight honey."

"See ya," she replied as the door shut and she turned to get some cereal for breakfast. But as she ate she couldn't help but look up in the direction of her father's room she'd passed by earlier that was shut. It was silent and she wondered what the guests looked like. Maybe she'd be able to see what Edward could see about them.

'Ah man that's right,' she thought glumly as she finished her cereal. 'It's supposed to be sunny again today like yesterday. Just my luck. Edward and Alice will be stuck at home.'

Sighing in defeat at the thought of not being able to see him until later that evening, Bella finished getting ready silently as possible and started her truck before heading to school.

* * *

Well there's the chapter. The Cullens are thoroughly surprised and intrigued by Selena's differences she keeps having compared to them. *grins* And Edge has finally made his way to Forks with the kids. Just have to wait to see what will happen next.  
As always, reviews are great to hear feedback! See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Back again with yet another chapter! Sorry it's been awhile since updating this. Got caught up doing my Darker Than Black fic I've been posting. And doing a lot of work and artwork so it's been busy non-stop for me. But anyway, enough of my chit-chat. Enjoy!

-Chapter Seven-

Sighing after a long day at school, Bella looked out the window again as the sun sank down below the trees and evening set in. Charlie had called not long after she'd gotten home saying he was going to be home late. She was glad that she didn't have any homework today but it proved to be boring now as she waited for night to fall where she could escape up into her room and Edward would be able to come see her. But as of now, she was waiting for her food to finish heating up in the microwave.

Suddenly she felt like someone was watching her from behind as she looked out the window with her back turned to the entrance of the kitchen. She blinked turning around quickly to see a blonde haired man standing there with deep blue eyes. It was then she remembered that they had guests from earlier this morning. She'd forgotten all about them from the silence and her wanting to see Edward.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," the man said with a softly accented voice that reminded her of Edward's smooth velvety one, except this man's was Irish sounding to her.

"Uh, it...it was nothing," Bella replied as she looked at the man before her. He had similar pale skin to what the Cullens and Selena had and he had the same perfect looks to him. She could almost swear he could pass off for one but for his eyes. They were a deep blue instead of golden or crimson so she knew he couldn't possibly be. Though she did remember Selena had blue eyes too, which Edward had explained was baffling to them despite being a newborn as well. Still he looked pretty well built just like Edward was from what she could see of his black short-sleeved shirt hugging his body.

"Papa," a little girl's voice said softly from around the corner and the man turned his head towards the direction of the stairs.

"Lily come here," the man said softly kneeling down easily before the little girl came into sight and he picked her up gently in his arms before turning to Bella again.

"She's cute," Bella said with a smile relaxing slightly looking as the girl turned to look at her from her father's arms. She blinked suddenly at the face for it looked very familiar. It was then a little boy came into sight standing behind the man, peering out from behind him. They all had the same deep blue eyes but the colour looked really familiar. And the two children's ears were also pointed like Selena's had been with similar silver earring cuffs on their ears. But there was only one on each ear for the children and two on the man's right ear, though his ears were rounded like any normal human seemed to have.

"Is something wrong?" the man asked looking at Bella curiously.

"I swear your daughter looks really familiar," she said blinking before the microwave signalled her food was done. She went over, pulling it out before going to the table, and set it down as the man put the little girl down.

He glanced to the children then to Bella as she sat. "Do you mind if they watch a little television?"

"Uh...no. Not at all," she replied surprised.

"Go on then and keep it quiet okay?" he said softly to them.

"Yes Papa," they both said together quietly before silently disappearing into the living room; the soft sound of the television turning on broke the momentary silence.

"How so?" the man asked looking at Bella as she took a bite. She watched him as he came over to the table and sat down across from her.

"How so?" she asked confused.

"How does Lily look like someone you know?" he asked softly.

"Well she looks like a girl I've seen before," she said.

"With long black hair and bright blue eyes?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," she replied blinking. "Wait then are you...do you know Selena?"

"You know where she's at?" he asked leaning forward slightly towards her.

"Yeah she's at the Cullen's house," she said blinking at the intense look he was giving her. "Is she your...?"

"She's my wife," he replied finishing her thought as he leaned back in the chair, sighing as he ran his left hand back through his hair. "Is she all right? She's not hurt is she?"

"No she's doing just fine," Bella replied watching the man curiously. "But..."

"But what?" he asked stiffening up a little, his hand dropping back to join the other one on the table in front of him.

"She doesn't remember anything but her name," she replied looking down at her food and poked at it slightly. "My boyfriend...they said they found her knocked unconscious."

"They?"

"His sister, Alice. They took her to their father at their house and they've been watching over her since then."

"His father is a doctor then?"

"Yeah," she replied catching the slight tone of worry in his voice. And something more just behind it like he didn't care for doctors much. "But he's a good doctor. Probably the best I've ever met."

"So she doesn't remember anything at all?" he asked softly looking down at the thick silver band on his left ring finger.

"Not that I've heard other than her name," she replied quietly. "You've been looking for her haven't you?"

"I have."

"Well I'm sure she'll be glad to know that you're here then," she said standing up putting her fork down and went for the phone. "I'll give them a call telling them you're here."

"Thank you," he said with a soft smile as she picked up the phone and dialled Edward's house.

"Hello? Dr. Cullen?" she spoke quickly into the phone trying to keep her excitement down of being able to help Selena find her family. "Is Edward there?" She glanced to the man who looked up blinking at the name as Carlisle handed the phone to Edward. "Edward? You'll never guess who's here. No not him. No. It's Selena's family." A slight pause. "Yes I'm going to bring them out to the house if you don't mind. Yeah I can find it. Okay see you then."

Hanging up the phone, Bella went back to the table and sat down again. "They'll be waiting for us then," she said with a smile. "But you don't mind if I finish eating really quick do you?"

"Not at all," he replied with a nod, a soft smile on his lips as she took another bite.

"Are you hungry at all?" she asked after swallowing her bite. "I mean, well, it was a long day and you didn't get anything to eat since you were resting all day weren't you?"

"Oh no I'm not hungry. Thank you though," he replied in a polite tone. She blinked confused. She remembered Edward said something like that once but shrugged then finished up her dinner quickly and put the dishes in the sink to do later.

Grabbing a pen and piece of paper, she quickly wrote a note to Charlie and left it on the table as the man stood and smiled softly holding his hand out to her. She blinked looking at his hand held out towards her.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself beforehand," he spoke up softly. "I'm Edward McNally. But you may call me Edge."

Bella blinked at Edge's formal name. No wonder he'd looked up at the mention of her using Edward. "Bella Swan," she replied taking his hand. She blinked feeling how cold it felt to her warm hands. It felt just as cold as the Cullens' skin was. His grip was also strong but gentle too.

"Lily. Nickolas," Edge spoke up as he let go of Bella's hand and the television turned off before the two came into the kitchen. "We're going to see your mother now."

"Mother's here?" they both asked together, eyes going wide in happiness.

"Yes. But remember to be on your best behaviour," Edge spoke softly to them and they nodded quickly. "She's staying at a friend of Bella's."

"Really?" Lily asked smiling and looked up at Bella. "You'll really take us to see Mama?"

"Of course," Bella smiled softly then blinked as Lily held her arms out to Bella as if she wanted to be picked up. She glanced to Edge who had picked up Nickolas in his arms.

"You can pick her up if you want," he said with a soft smile. Bella blinked looking at Lily then smiled and picked her up in her arms.

"You're pretty like Mama," Lily said touching Bella's hair as she followed Edge to the front door and out after locking it.

"Th-thank you," she said embarrassed at Lily's comment and looked up to Edge at the car opening the back door, setting Nickolas in chuckling softly. She'd noticed since she'd picked up Lily that her skin had felt cold to the touch just like Edge's hand had been. She kept wondering but at the same time kept thinking that it couldn't possibly be these children and Edge were possibly vampires. Their eyes weren't the right colour and the children. They just couldn't, could they?

Setting Lily in the back seat with her brother, they buckled in their seat belts and Edge went around to the driver's side while she got in on the passenger's side. She looked around at the nice car noticing it was a rather more expensive car like Carlisle's Mercedes. But she shook her head softly then pointed out the way down the road as twilight set in and the sun sank below the horizon.

* * *

Selena and Alice looked up as Edward came into Alice's room where they were at talking softly. Alice immediately picked something up at Edward's look of good news. "Something good happen?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied and looked at Selena. "Bella just called a few minutes ago. She says your family is here for you Selena."

"My family?" Selena asked blinking in surprise and stood up quickly. "Then I..." She paused and looked between Alice and Edward. "Did she say anything about them?"

"Only that she's on her way here with them," he replied. "They should be here in about a half hour or so."

"That's great," Alice smiled softly standing as well.

"But what will I say to them?" Selena asked biting her lip slightly. "I mean, I don't remember them but...I mean they'll remember me." She paused again unsure remembering what Edward and Alice had said yesterday about going back to family once changed into a vampire as she was now. "What about...about them finding out about me being..."

"Don't worry about it now," Alice spoke up trying to cheer her up. "At least they did come looking for you."

"Thank you," she replied smiling softly to Alice's encouraging words waiting for the time to pass quickly so she could see her family soon.

* * *

Edward looked up from the porch as he spotted headlights coming down the driveway off in the trees and the soft sound of the car's engine as it came up, stopping ten feet away before the car shut off. He could see the figure of a man sitting in the driver's side and Bella in the passenger's seat before she opened the door and got out. He glanced back towards the door as Alice and Selena came out followed by the rest of the others hearing the car come up.

Bella glanced back to the car before heading towards Edward that she noticed was just a little tense. Edward gently pulled her into a hug but kept his eyes on the car beyond as the door opened and the man stepped out with a pair of dark tinted sunglasses on even though it was night. As he shut the car door, he slid them up to sit on top of his head revealing the deep blue eyes Selena had seen in her mind.

Blinking at the eyes, Selena slowly walked down the steps to the soft ground below, looking at the man before her. She tilted her head to the side slightly. This man had the same face she'd seen in her memories. He gave a soft smile as he glanced back towards the car a second and the back doors opened as two sets of little feet appeared before the doors shut and two little children rushed at Selena with smiles on their faces.

"Mama!" both the little girl and boy called as they stopped in front of her, she giving a blink in surprise down at them. "Mama we missed you."

"I uh, I missed you too," Selena said confused as she knelt down and both children threw their arms around her in a hug. Looking up at the man walking towards her, she noticed he had two silver earring cuffs on his right ear like she did. Looking again to the children, they also had one on each of their ears that were pointed like her own. However, the guy had rounded ears like everyone else.

"Ah I'm Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle spoke up coming down the steps with Esme to stand next to Edward still holding Bella close and Selena who stood, picking up the girl in her arms as the little boy stood next to her. Carlisle held out his hand to the man with a soft smile on his lips.

"Edward McNally," the man replied taking his hand and shook it. Edward and the others blinked at the name and the man smiled softly glancing to Edward. "But you can call me Edge. Thank you for taking care of Selena for me. Bella told me about your kindness."

"It was no trouble at all," Carlisle replied with a soft smile and turned to Esme. "This is my wife, Esme." He nodded towards the others that came down the steps to the ground below as well. "And my children Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." Edge gave a slight nod to them flicking his gaze to Edward and Bella for a quick second then to Selena. "She seems to have hit her head and has gotten a case of amnesia I'm afraid. But she does appear to be remembering some things little by little."

"That's good," Edge replied going over to Selena and the children. Selena set Lily down and Edge pulled her into his embrace, giving her a soft hug. "I missed you." He let her go then looked down to the children. "I guess you're probably surprised about them aren't you?"

"I...well...uh..." she stuttered softly wishing to remember their names.

"Don't worry. They should come back to you," Edge spoke softly. "But their names are Lily and Nickolas. Does that help you remember anything?" She bit her lip slightly, shaking her head softly. "It's alright."

"Would you like to come in for a few?" Carlisle asked softly as Edge looked to him.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Edge said politely.

"It's not a problem at all," Carlisle spoke politely back and Edge nodded in acceptance, following them all back inside with Selena and the children to the living room.

Edge sat down next to Selena on one couch with Lily on her lap while Nickolas sat on Edge's lap. Carlisle and Esme sat down across from them on the other couch with Edward and Bella beside them. The other four stood behind the couch where Carlisle sat.

"You have a nice home," Edge spoke up softly.

"Thank you," Carlisle replied with a smile glancing to Esme then back to Edge. "You look like you've travelled quite a ways."

"Yes it was quite a drive from West Virginia," Edge replied then looked down at Nickolas and Lily. "I'm glad these two are quite behaved." He gave a soft smile looking to Selena who blinked slightly confused. "Thanks to Selena and I teaching them good manners."

"They're very cute," Esme smiled softly. "How old are they may I ask?"

"They'll both be four this February," Edge replied softly.

"We're twins," the two both said together in their little voices with a smile. That made both Carlisle and Esme smile softly and Bella glance at Edward with a smile as well. The two children smiled at each other then looked down slightly, putting a hand to their stomachs before looking to Edge. "Papa we're thirsty."

Edward noticed that Edge went a little stiff at the two children's comments. He was confused by this reaction as Edge's eyes showed slight nervousness in them. He'd been confused as well since they'd shown up because for some strange reason, he couldn't get a clear reading on what they were thinking either just as he couldn't for Selena. It was just soft humming from all three of them.

"Would they like a glass of water?" Esme asked softly standing.

"Ah I have something for them in the car actually," Edge replied politely at Esme's offer as he stood after Nickolas got down off his lap. "Please excuse me for a moment. Lily. Nickolas."

"Yes Papa," they both said, Lily getting down from Selena's lap, and both following obediently behind him.

Edward glanced back at Alice then towards the door before Selena bit her lip slightly and stood. "Maybe I should go see about them?" she asked unsure before turning and excusing herself, heading for the door before going outside. Edward stood right afterwards following.

Blinking, Carlisle looked to Bella who shrugged and followed after Edward. He also stood and followed with the others back to the porch. Edge had the trunk open and the two children stood at the side quietly as Selena blinked confused going down the stairs to the grass. He handed two bottles filled with dark liquid from where they all stood to the two children and they opened them.

Bella blinked confused as the wind shifted slightly from the children's direction and the Cullens suddenly went rigid, staring at the children drinking the liquid down quickly. They handed the now empty bottles back to Edge that glanced to them before putting them back in the trunk and shut it. The two children turned to face them and they all blinked in surprise at the two pairs of now bright crimson red eyes looking back. Bella realised suddenly why the others had gone stiff and the reason why the three's skin looked just as pale and was just as cold as the Cullen's was.

"Wha...how..." Selena started to say recognising the familiar crimson red eyes she'd seen herself have in the stream after getting the deer.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner," Edge said softly as the three came back over, Lily and Nickolas remaining quiet. Edge looked to Carlisle. "I realised the moment I saw all of you but still I thought it wasn't my place to bring it up really." He looked to Bella as Edward went to her. "I didn't want to frighten her. But I see she's very brave and has you all caring for her." He looked down to the children still standing quietly. "I'm afraid they're still growing and when they're a little thirsty they have to get something to drink."

"How is it you're able to have children?" Carlisle asked confused relaxing a little but still keeping his guard up nonetheless. "And your eyes. They are blue instead of golden or red."

"It's the difference in part to a Shizelma and a Varishkian," Edge replied and Selena blinked at the familiar terms she'd heard Raye speak of. "We're both similar but being a Varishkian would be like as you are; former humans changed into a vampire by another Varishkian. But those that are Shizelma were either born that way or changed directly by a Shizelma." He paused looking at Selena then to the children. "But a Varishkian can become a Shizelma if they were to drink enough Makaian blood to let their dormant abilities to surface. I know this because I used to be a Varishkian before meeting Selena."

"These abilities you speak of. What might they be?" Carlisle asked in interest.

"Besides the usual speed and strength and charms we tend to have the ability to control certain elements of magic," Edge replied.

"Such as fire?" Alice asked now interested and Selena looked her way then back to Edge.

"Yes," he replied looking at Selena. "You have that ability you know."

"Then that's why I could make fire," Selena said turning her hand palm up and a flame appeared for a moment before she let it disappear again.

"And how do you tell the difference between a Varishkian and Shizelma?" Bella asked glancing back to Edward then to Edge.

"Simple. The ears," Edge said pointing to his right ear where the two silver cuffs were at. "All Makaian ears are pointed. At least those born that way. Varishkians or humans turned by a Shizelma will continue to keep rounded ones though."

"What's with the silver cuffs?" Alice asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Power limiters," Edge replied. "Because Shizelma have the ability to use magic. They keep powers limited to a certain amount depending on how many and how powerful the limiters are." He paused and looked to Selena. "But they don't just come in earring cuffs. They can also be bracelets, rings, or necklaces." Selena gave a blink. "They're made of a special metal found only in the Makai."

"The where?" Emmett asked confused.

"The Makai. It's the realm of the demons," Edge replied. "At least that's what humans call Makaians. Just like here is the human realm, we have our own place to call home so that way we can live in peace. No humans are allowed because then their aura will definitely be felt by any Makaians in the area. It's our little rule you could say. Most humans don't understand us and that's why they fear us. Even though we can come and go in the human realm here, we can always have a place to be safe from humans there."

"It sounds like an interesting place," Bella said and Edward shot her a look.

"It is. But unlike here, there are lots of things that humans have created that do not exist there," Edge replied. "Like electricity. We have something like it there but it's all magical based. Some do still use oil lanterns in some places but mostly we use the magic that's all around. There's no cars either or paved roads. We don't need them since we walk or run everywhere. But there's pathways through the forests. There's trees everywhere. Mostly there's smaller cities but nothing big with skyscrapers. It's much like you would find in colonial America I presume. Selena's told me quite a bit about that."

"I did?" Selena asked blinking. "Wait then you know how old I am?"

"Of course," Edge replied as everyone looked to Selena in question. "You're one thousand, eight hundred, and sixty six years old."

"One thousand?" Selena asked blinking in surprise as the others did. "Wh-what about you?" The others looked interested themselves.

"One hundred and ten," Edge replied with a light smile then caught the look Edward gave him and he tilted his head slightly towards him. "A year older than you."

Suddenly the wind shifted slightly rustling the leaves on the trees. Edge turned to look quickly towards the forest beyond as he went rigid. Raising his pale hand in a quick blur, a dagger appeared in it before he flicked his wrist, quickly sending it towards the direction he had looked off to from his right. It stopped mid-air several feet away as a black shimmer appeared and the figure of a tall man holding the caught dagger between two fingers inches from his face.

"You're getting better at that Edge," the man said in a thicker accented voice, dropping his hand holding the dagger away from his face to reveal dark brown eyes with a hint of red beneath them gleaming in the shadows. He stepped forward without a sound, his black hair just past his shoulders left loose. It was tucked behind his ears revealing they were pointed like Selena's with two silver earring cuffs on his right ear and one on his left. His face was just as pale as Edge's and he stood taller than Edge by a few inches clad in black jeans and shirt with a long black coat on.

"Please don't come up on me like that Soren," Edge sighed softly. "Not tonight."

"My apologies," Soren replied stopping next to Edge, looking to Selena with a soft smile as he handed the dagger back to Edge, who let it disappear again. "You are alright after all. The others will be glad to know you're safe." He paused and looked to the Cullens then to Bella. "Odd. What's such a human doing with a family of vampires?" Edward immediately pulled Bella to him protectively narrowing his eyes on Soren. Soren in return held up his hand giving a slight smile. "Relax kid. I don't hunt humans. Especially those favoured with other kinsmen."

"You're Soren?" Selena asked blinking in surprise. Soren turned to look at her confused.

"Of course. I've known you for the past three hundred years remember?" Soren replied blinking in confusion.

"Actually she doesn't remember anything," Edge said softly. "Dr. Cullen here was telling me she had hit her head pretty hard and has a case of amnesia."

"Oh dear this isn't good," a female's voice spoke up with a soft French accent from around the same spot Soren had appeared. Everyone turned their attention as two petite young women appeared, both clad in black. One had fiery red hair in a single braid down her back with deep green eyes and pale skin while the other had long black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail with deep blue eyes and pale skin. They both had two silver earring cuffs on each ear but the fiery red haired girl had rounded ears while the black haired girl had pointed ears. The girl with the pointed ears also had two black cat ears on top of her head that gave a soft twitch and a long black cat tail that swayed softly as she and the fiery haired woman came walking up. There was also a black cat in the arms of the girl with the black cat ears.

"There you are Christine and Mikayla," Soren spoke up with a sigh.

"Uncle Damien!" both Lily and Nickolas spoke up breaking their silence as they rushed over to Mikayla. "Aunt Mikayla! Aunt Christine!" Mikayla gave a soft smile before handing the cat down to the children that gave a slight struggle.

"Wait how did you..." Emmett asked confused at how they had appeared in black shimmers.

"And those ears?" Rosalie spoke up pointing out at Mikayla.

"I'm not only half Shizelma but half cat Malkavian," Mikayla replied looking at Rosalie as she swayed her tail softly behind her.

"As for appearing like that it's simple," Soren replied. "Magic."

"Ah Edge was telling us about that," Carlisle spoke up with a nod.

 _"Gah let go of me please!"_ the black cat that Mikayla had given the children suddenly spoke telepathically in a deep male voice before getting away from the children. There was another black shimmer and the cat suddenly turned into a young man. He was just as tall as Soren with black hair just past his shoulders left loose showing his pointed ears with two silver earring cuffs on each one. There were also two matching black cat ears on his head and a black cat's tail behind him like Mikayla. "Mikayla how many times have I told you not to do that? I get enough of it from my kids at home."

"Sorry dear brother," Mikayla replied with a chuckle.

"Lily. Nickolas. Be nice to Damien," Edge scolded softly.

"Sorry Uncle Damien," they both said pouting in sorrow. Damien gave a soft sigh before patting their heads and smiled lightly.

Selena blinked looking from Edge to Soren and Damien then to Christine and Mikayla. She was so confused now and wished she could remember who they all were besides just the names they'd been called. Were they related somehow since Lily and Nickolas had called them aunt and uncle?

"You're confused aren't you?" Edge asked noticing the confused look in her eyes and smiled softly. "These are your friends you work with back in the Makai."

"Work? As what?" she asked in a meek voice.

"An assassin," Soren replied. The Cullens and Bella turned to look at Selena surprised. Soren pulled his coat back a little revealing two swords at his side in their sheaths. One he took off and held it out to Selena. "You'll be needing your sword back to finish your mission you started."

"My mission?" she asked meekly holding her hand up hesitantly, taking the sword.

"The one that brought you here to begin with," Soren replied then growled softly. "Damn Malezar takes forever to try to get any information out of just to find you. I bet he's still pissed off at Edge."

"For what?" Selena asked looking to Edge who shook his head slightly. She then glanced down to the sword in the sheath, pulled it out, and looked at the gleaming metal.

"Oh for storming into his office and threatening to rip his heart out if he didn't tell where you were last at on your mission trying to find that filthy demon that's been terrorizing Zione," Soren replied. "Never mind Raye getting mad."

"Raye?" Selena asked immediately snapping her attention to Soren at the mention of this other presence's name she felt in her mind.

 _Of course me Selena._ Raye's voice suddenly spoke in the back of her mind with a dark chuckle. _Who else?_

Suddenly Selena felt Raye's presence push towards the surface of her mind and she couldn't fight it off. She dropped the sword, closing her eyes tightly as she put her hands to the sides of her head over her ears. The Cullens blinked in surprise as a soft swirl of light red mist appeared around Selena's figure that suddenly darkened, turning to black. Edge immediately went rigid along with the others.

"Uh oh. It's Mama's bad side," Lily and Nickolas whispered as Damien stepped in front of the two in a slight protective stance. Edward held Bella closer sensing something was up.

The black mist faded away as Selena slowly dropped her hands back down to her sides. There was now a faint diagonal scar across her right eye before her eyes opened to reveal them now a dark reddish-black as a small sneer came across her lips.

"Well, well, well. Looks like everyone's come to find me after all," Selena said in a thicker but darker toned accent before giving a dark chuckle, glancing down to the sword at her feet. "Now maybe I can finally rip out that bastard's heart that I was tracking." She leaned down to pick it up.

"Not so fast Raye," Edge said as Mikayla tossed him a silver bracelet. He stepped forward grabbing her arm and slid it on her wrist quickly before she could react. It gave a soft silvery glow before she went to her knees and Edge quickly grabbed the sword, sheathing it again.

"Get this damn thing off me!" Raye growled tugging at the bracelet that wouldn't come off as she sat in the grass. "Damn you Edge!" She gave another growl before saying something in a different language that the Cullens nor Bella understood.

"It's for your own good Raye," Edge replied with a soft sigh in English still. "I'm sorry but you don't need to be acting that way around others. Especially Lily and Nickolas. You know that." He gave a slight pause. "You remember everything and yet Selena does not?"

"Of course. How could _I_ forget?" Raye growled as she gave a snarl baring her fangs at Edge. "I was hoping to have a little fun while I kept her memories from her."

"Your fun is never a good thing you know," Edge replied shaking his head softly. "Will you please let Selena back out or do I need to put another limiter on you?"

"You're no fun," Raye growled annoyed, looking to Bella being held protectively by Edward. "Hmph. Worthless. Why keep her human? She's only pathetic and slow like they all are. They'll only cause trouble in the end." Edward gave a low growl, curling his upper lip back as Raye gave a sneer before going silent. The scar disappeared as the black mist of aura appeared faintly, turning back to red again as her reddish-black eyes turned back to crimson red.

"Edge?" Selena spoke up softly in her normal voice, slowly starting to get up. Edge returned to her side, helping her to stand up slowly. She looked up into his eyes before throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I guess that means you've got your memories back don't you?" he asked as she let go. Lily and Nickolas ran back over and she knelt down giving them each hugs.

"Yeah. Once Raye took over they all came back," she replied then turned back to the Cullens and Edward. "I'm sorry about what Raye said. She...can get out of hand and doesn't care what she says to anyone. Please forgive her rude behaviour."

"Dual personalities?" Carlisle asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah. Been having to put up with Raye for nearly two and a half centuries," Soren pointed out. "It gets tiresome at times but can't help everything."

"Well when you have to put up with an idiot like Malezar all the time what else can you say?" Christine added.

"I really want to thank you for helping me these past several days," Selena said with a soft smile. "For helping me out I can grant you any favour you might want."

"How so?" Carlisle asked.

"Well it's a long story but let's just say I have a different kind of magic than just any Makaian," she replied and handed Edge her sword. "I've only been a Shizelma for the past three centuries working in the Makai."

"But you're over a thousand right?" Emmett asked confused. "How can that be? Humans can't live that long."

"Because I never have been human," Selena replied with a soft chuckle. "I'm a Guardian of the Light." They looked confused at her. "In simple terms a pixie or fairy if you will. But still immortal all the same." They all gave surprised looks. "Malezar was the one that changed me three centuries ago and brought me to the Makai where I've been an assassin since. We at Zione only go after those other Makaians that are rogue and like to cause trouble in the Makai or here in the human realm. You could say we protect both the innocent demons and humans. But even so, when I was changed, I gained Makaian magic while I kept my own from when I was still a Guardian. I'm still able to use them and as a thank you I usually will grant one favour in return to everyone that helped me. But there are a few limits to certain things even I can do. For one, I'm afraid I cannot grant the favour of turning anyone that's a Shizelma or Varishkian or Makaian for that matter into a human. That's far beyond any Guardian's limits."

"Anything then? Besides that?" Bella spoke up.

"Pretty much just about," Selena replied as Bella's eyes lit up slightly. "Because you all helped me out in some way I can grant a favour to each of you. Including you Bella." Bella's eyes lit up more and Edward frowned slightly. "Though I think your boyfriend might have a slight problem with _that_ favour."

The Cullens turned their eyes towards Bella. She gave a slight frown glancing up at Edward that raised an eyebrow in question with a frown on his face. The frown turned into a sheepish look.

 _She really does love you very much Edward._ Selena directed her thoughts towards Edward and he looked up at her. _You know that just as much as I do. And she'll do anything to be by your side no matter what._ He glanced away.

"I know it's a big decision for what you might have in mind so I can let you think things over if you wish," Selena said looking away from Edward over to Carlisle again. She held up her hand and a small piece of paper appeared in it before stepping forward holding it out to him. "You can reach me at that number there."

"There are quite a few numbers," Carlisle spoke up looking at the phone number listed on the paper with fifteen numbers to it and the star sign before the line of numbers and the pound sign afterwards.

"It's a special system that the Makai has," she replied holding up her hand and a small black cell phone appeared in her hand as she flipped up the top. "With our magic and the innovative cell phone humans have thought up, the star sign directly connects you with the Makai. The pound sign at the end finishes the connection. And the best thing is, by using any phone in the human realm it'll never show up on the phone bill nor does it cost a penny." She gave a soft chuckle.

"Quite interesting," Carlisle chuckled softly.

"We better be heading back before Malezar decides to tear the place apart because we're all out looking for you," Soren spoke up. "He threw quite a temper tantrum as Edge and I were leaving after getting the information to look where you'd been. I can't believe he sent you to Rome again on that wild goose chase."

"Rome?" both Alice and Jasper spoke up blinking.

"He's always sending me there," Selena replied with a sigh. "When will he ever learn it's not a good idea to send me there if I keep having those guys trying to have a shot at my head. Damn demon hunters. That's the only reason why I hate going to Rome." She gave a soft sigh before turning to face Soren and took a few steps away from Carlisle as her clothes she had been wearing changed into matching black clothes like the others were wearing, including a long black coat like Soren's.

"You're going to need this back then," Edge replied handing her sword back to her. She smiled softly, strapping it around her waist on her right side before looking back at the Cullens and Bella.

"Call me anytime you think of your favour," she said. "It's good for eternity." She knelt down holding her arms open for Lily and Nickolas to give her a hug. "You two be good for your father when you go back home you hear me?"

"Yes Mama," they both spoke up giving her a hug each.

"I'll be home once I check back in with Malezar and make sure he hasn't torn Zione apart yet and get back to tracking down Vaelis okay?" she spoke softly as she gave Edge a hug as well.

"I'll be waiting," he replied with a soft smile before ushering both Lily and Nickolas towards the car.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Soren spoke up nodding towards Carlisle and his family then looked to Edward. "No harsh feelings kid. And take care of your girl." Edward raised an eyebrow as Soren glanced towards Christine who gave a similar raised eyebrow back at him. Soren gave a soft chuckle speaking in the same language that Raye had seemed to be using earlier to Christine that made her put her hands to her hips and shake her head as she gave a light chuckle speaking back to him in the same language.

"Alright you two let's head on out of here," Damien said rolling his eyes slightly with a laugh. "Meet you back at Zione then?"

"Right behind you," Christine spoke in English now as Damien disappeared in a black shimmer along with Mikayla then disappeared herself.

Selena gave a nod again in thanks towards the Cullens then smiled softly to Edge before disappearing with Soren in a black shimmer.

"That would be the Makaian language they were talking in," Edge spoke up after getting the two children back in the car and came back up to Carlisle. "In case you were wondering."

"You'll be heading on your way then?" Esme asked softly.

"Yes. I'll be needing to get the children back home soon," he replied with a nod. "We try to keep normal lives like yourselves around humans as well." He gave a smile holding his hand out again to Carlisle. "Thank you again for helping out Selena."

"It was no trouble at all," Carlisle replied taking his hand, giving it a firm shake. "But may I ask one more question before you leave?"

"Sure," Edge said.

"Heartbeats. You all have one. Is that something all Shizelma have?" Carlisle asked and the others turned their attention to Edge.

"Yes. We have a few more differences from Varishkians besides just that," Edge replied. "I know how the skin sparkles but it doesn't as a Shizelma. Something that just helps us to blend in better with humans I guess. Of course the eyes stay our natural colour we were born with or like myself, will go back to being what we were born with if we drink enough Makaian blood to make that change from a Varishkian to Shizelma." He gave a slight pause. "And from Makaian blood it does restart a Varishkian's heart. No need for venom to change. Painless pretty much. It's the transfer of blood that does it."

"I see," Carlisle nodded in thought. "Thank you for sharing with us."

"You're welcome," Edge nodded.

"Have a safe trip back home," Esme spoke up with a soft smile.

"Thank you," Edge replied with a nod before heading back to the car, got in, and started it. They all watched as he turned around and headed back down the path of the driveway into the trees and disappeared from sight.

"I better get you home," Edward spoke up to Bella.

"Aw," Bella protested with a pout as Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper went inside to their rooms.

"He is right Bella," Alice spoke up. "We do have school tomorrow. It'll be cloudy and rain around lunch."

"Okay," Bella sighed in defeat before Esme came up and gave her a gentle hug, saying goodnight along with Carlisle. Alice gave a hug too then disappeared inside with the rest to leave Edward to take Bella home.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Selena's been reunited with her family and friends, have her memories back, and the Cullens finally get some answers as to how she seemed so different compared to them.  
Hopefully the whole Shizelma and Varishkian explanation and the whole Makaian and Makai wasn't too confusing either for everyone to understand (yeah they're some interesting words but that's what came to mind when I wrote this).  
Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks! And again, all comments and reviews are wonderful! *hands out cookies*


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. Between having a lot of work to do, the muses being pains, and currently on a roll with my Darker Than Black fic, I've just been stretched. But I managed to finally get a moment to update. So enjoy!

-Chapter Eight-

"I can't believe I can't get a lead on him," Selena growled softly as she, Soren, Christine, and Mikayla sat at Phillipe's tavern in the Makai near Zione in Rantok. "It's been over two weeks and he hasn't shown his face in any news." She gave an aggravated sigh. "It's bad enough Malezar is being an idiot as usual about this."

"Yeah well you're lucky he's calmed down about Edge storming into his office," Soren pointed out looking down to his drink he'd ordered before leaning back in the chair. They'd all been sitting there watching other Makaians come and go in the dimly lit place. "And you disappearing."

"You know I'd rip his head off if he did anything to Edge," Selena replied. "Besides I couldn't help my disappearing act. Blame Raye keeping my memories hidden this time."

"Either you or Raye would have fun with Malezar I'm sure though," Christine pointed out shaking her head slightly and took a sip of her drink, eyes gleaming red along with Soren's and Selena's. Mikayla's was still deep blue with a glass of red wine instead of Makaian blood.

"Phillipe hasn't heard news of him coming in either," Selena sighed taking a sip of her own drink.

Suddenly the door opened and she looked over the edge of her glass at who was coming in and paused mid-sip. Sure enough there was the demon she'd been tracking coming in with four others at his side before going over to sit in a corner table on the other side of the tavern.

"Well speak of the devil," Mikayla spoke up noticing them and the others followed her gaze.

"I'll be damned," both Soren and Christine spoke up together.

"Damn. If it wasn't for Phillipe's rules of no fighting at all in here I swear I'd pull out my sword and go after him," Selena growled in annoyance finishing her drink, crinkling her nose slightly in annoyance. Then she got an idea and pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her coat pocket and wrote a message down. Then getting a waitress's attention, she handed it to her along with a few coins.

"What are you planning now?" Soren asked raising an eyebrow at Selena as the waitress put the coins in her pocket and walked towards the table Vaelys and his cohorts were at.

"Seeing the look on his face once he figures out I'm alive and pissed off," Selena smirked mischievously as the others finished their drinks. They watched as the waitress handed the folded piece of paper to him across the room before leaving to attend the other patrons in the tavern.

Sure enough, he blinked confused at the paper the waitress had handed him and opened it as the others asked what it was. He paused staring at it before shifting his crimson eyes up and scanning the place before landing his eyes on Selena staring at him across the room with the other three watching him as well. He narrowed his eyes and crinkled his nose slightly in anger while surprised to see her alive. Selena only smirked before getting up with the other three and they walked out the door.

"What's all that about?" one of the others asked. "What's on the paper?"

"A score to settle once and for all," he replied with a slight growl glancing down at the paper again to reread it. She was toying with him.

 _You failed to kill me. Now it's my turn to finish what you started._

"What are you going to do about it boss?" another asked.

"Someone obviously helped her out while she was in the human world," Vaelys replied crumpling the paper in his fist. "So we'll find them and toy with her back like she's toying with me."

* * *

"Today felt so long and boring at school," Bella spoke up quietly as Edward sat next to her on the bed in the dark. She could hear the snores of Charlie in his room before glancing to the clock reading just a little after midnight.

"I'll bet," Edward chuckled softly looking at her with his darkening golden eyes as the wind blew gently in from the open window and the crickets gave a soft chirping outside.

Suddenly the crickets went quiet and Edward looked up towards the window quickly before standing in a quick fluid motion. Bella quickly sat up confused.

"Edward is something..." she started to whisper.

"Shh," he quickly spoke putting a hand up towards her to be quiet. He couldn't hear anything going on outside and he wasn't picking up anything with his mind but he just got the feeling that something was out there. The crickets wouldn't stop chirping if there wasn't.

Slowly going towards the window cautiously, he leaned down looking out into the dark night with his sight and smelled the air for anything that was off. Suddenly a black blur came up through the window grabbing him by the throat and shoved him back across the room to the wall. He was pinned there, throat getting squeezed with a steel grip like his own. Blinking his golden eyes, he saw two red glowing eyes looking at him with a smirk showing off gleaming white fangs.

Quickly grabbing the man that had grabbed him, Edward shoved him back as Bella stood quickly. Two more blurs came in through the window of two more tall men and grabbed him by the arms in their steel grips, shoving him to his knees. The first man that had grabbed him by the throat went over, grabbed Bella, and covered her mouth before she had time to scream. She gave a struggle in his arms but he held her easily without much hassle.

"Now, now. Don't hurt the poor human Kaelith," a man's accented voice like Soren's spoke up as a black shimmer appeared by the window and another man appeared dressed like the other three all in black clothes but he had a long black coat on. His eyes were a bright crimson like the other three.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward growled furious trying to get out of the grasps of the other two and realised just what they were. They were Makaian like Selena and the others were. "Leave her out of this bastard."

"Temper, temper," the man smirked as he walked over towards Bella and tilted her chin up to look at her in the eyes while Kaelith still held her. Edward gave a furious growl and the demon looked back at him. "Pathetic humans are. They're best running away screaming to hunt." Edward gave another growl as he curled his lip back baring his own fangless teeth. "But I have to admit it is rather interesting to see one that isn't afraid to be around someone who could easily kill her."

Edward gave another growl and struggled to get up now very pissed at the intruders. He didn't know why they were here and he sure as hell would make sure to get after them for this. Especially for laying a hand on Bella. But the two holding him kept him shoved down to the floor. One had a long dagger appear in his hand before placing it against his neck; the metal cold to even his skin and sharp. Weapons never had any effect on him or his kind but he stiffened feeling a sharp sting as he tried to struggle some more and the blade's sharp edge cut into his skin slightly just like it would slice easily into the skin of a human. He couldn't help the confused look that passed through his eyes for a split second at this.

"Hmph. Varishkians are so naïve," Vaelys smirked glancing to Bella that had a wide eyed look seeing Edward and the thin line on his neck where the blade had cut in. She was surprised to see him get cut despite lack of blood showing up. "You may not be able to be cut as easily with human made weapons but those in the Makai aren't like metal here. They'll cut though even steel and they'll certainly be enough to kill you."

"Why are you here?" Edward growled furiously noticing Bella wasn't looking so good.

"You helped Selena a couple of weeks back to recover," he replied with an angry look flashing in his eyes. "I left her for dead after our little fight while she was chasing me. Of course you and your family stepped in and helped her out. And anyone that helps her is an enemy." He threw a glance to Bella.

"Leave her out of it," Edward growled.

"I think not," Vaelys replied before pulling a small bag from his inside coat pocket and poured a little bit of powder from it into his hand. He smirked and threw it at Edward's face.

Coughing slightly at the powder thrown into his face as he inhaled it, Edward suddenly felt his strength give out so he felt weak like a human might feel. The blade the demon holding to his right side was removed from his neck as he began to feel dizzy.

"What the...hell did you...do to me?" he asked slurring his words slightly; the dizziness getting worse. The two demons holding him hauled him to his feet but he could barely stand on his own now.

"It's a special powder made from the Arevae flower in the Makai. It has the power to take away the strength and magic of a Makaian, leaving one feeling weaker than even a human," Vaelys snickered darkly. "Mixed with a highly potent sleeping powder that'll be enough to knock even a Varishkian unconscious for awhile." He stepped forward smirking. "Goodnight Varishkian." He brought his fist back then struck it forward into Edward's stomach hard enough to make him wheeze slightly as he lost consciousness.

Bella stared wide eyed at Edward being held up only by the two demons as Vaelys turned and smirked at her. He came over, tossing a little of the powder in her face as well. The moment she breathed it in, she felt dizzy and weakened just before everything went black.

"Let's get them to the warehouse with Lyrai," Vaelys smirked putting the bag of powder away for the moment in his coat pocket. "Then we'll go after the others."

"Yes boss," the three nodded and disappeared in black shimmers before he did as well.

* * *

"It's getting kind of late," Emmett spoke up looking out across the yard into the trees as Esme came out to join him and the others outside. "He promised to come back and have a wrestling match with me tonight for once."

"Did you try calling him?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah he didn't pick up," Emmett replied with a sigh.

"He's probably too busy with Bella," Rosalie added.

Suddenly the wind shifted and Alice looked up towards the forest before a dagger flew out of seemingly nowhere, striking the porch railing as everyone went rigid. Carlisle slowly walked forward, pulling the dagger from the wood. There was a note tied to the hilt. He pulled it off and opened it.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked as everyone gathered around as Carlisle read it aloud.

"'If you wish to see the boy and the human girl again you would be wise not to do anything irrational,'" he said reading the words. "'We have them with us.'"

"Someone's taken Edward and Bella?" Esme asked surprised and everyone looked to Alice. She shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't see anything at all," Alice spoke up biting her lip slightly.

"Well I'm going to find the ones responsible for this," Emmett growled angrily as he headed down the stairs to the ground. "No one messes with us and gets away with it."

"Emmett wait," Esme spoke up but Emmett had taken off in a blur of speed towards Bella's house. She turned to Carlisle. "I'll go get him."

"Stay together and hurry back," he replied as she nodded before disappearing in a blur of speed herself down the stairs after Emmett. He looked to the other three. "Stay close to the house."

"And I'll try to keep looking for anything as to what might happen," Alice spoke up. Carlisle nodded before looking back towards the trees then headed inside looking over the note again, holding the dagger that had been thrown. Rosalie and Jasper exchanged looks before going inside leaving Alice to look out at the forest beyond and her trying to find anything she could of what was to happen.

* * *

"Emmett?" Esme called quietly as she approached Bella's house silently. From the outside there didn't look to have been anything done.

"Up here," Emmett whispered quietly sticking his head out Bella's open bedroom window. Esme climbed up and through the window in a silent blur of speed, looking at the empty room. Only the sounds of Charlie's snoring in the other room were heard. "No one's here but Charlie. And he doesn't seem to have heard anything."

"What's this?" Esme asked looking down at the floor spotting a little bit of powder. She knelt down to look at it with her back turned to Emmett for a second when she suddenly sensed someone behind her other than him. She heard him give a slight cough as she stood to turn as powder was thrown in her face that made her give a cough as well.

"You should have stayed out of it," a man's voice spoke as a black shimmer appeared between her and Emmett. She felt really dizzy and suddenly weakened as the shimmer turned into a man's figure with bright crimson eyes. "Kaelith. Take the kid back to the warehouse with the other two. Lyrai take the woman. Looks like I'll have to get the others with Kian."

"Yes sir," the two spoke up appearing in black shimmers as well, one behind Emmett and grabbed him as he tried to defend himself but lost consciousness. Esme shook her head trying to clear it but her vision dimmed as well before she lost consciousness. Lyrai grabbed her and both disappeared back to the warehouse as Vaelys smirked and disappeared in a black shimmer again.

* * *

Alice sighed in frustration at not being able to get anything to come to her about what was going on for the future. She looked out at the forest again then blinked as she saw a small black shadow moving towards her from the trees. She slowly went to the bottom of the steps watching as the figure of a black cat with bright green eyes came up cautiously and looking lost and frightened.

"Oh are you lost?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side kneeling down and held her hand out towards the cat that was several feet away. It took a few steps towards her then stopped before taking a few more steps as if sensing the innate danger it might be getting itself into. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The cat came up and let her pet it on the head slightly before taking a couple of steps backwards. Alice blinked confused and went to pick it up when he gave a smirking cat look before turning into the figure of a man at least six feet tall, eyes gleaming bright green, and black hair loose past his shoulders. Two pointed ears with two silver earring cuffs on his left ear showed with a long black cat tail that swayed behind him. Before Alice could react in time, the man threw some powder in her face. She gave a cough as she breathed it in, dizziness setting in quickly as her strength diminished rapidly.

"You're coming with me little girl," the man spoke up grabbing her as she tried to defend herself but her strength had all but disappeared.

"No! Let me go!" she yelled as he tried picking her up from behind. She turned and took a stumbling step back towards the house. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and made several quick steps back with her before the front door opened quickly. Jasper was standing at the top of the porch stairs, eyes wide as he saw what was happening before narrowing them in anger.

"Let her go!" he growled as he lunged for the man that quickly released her, dodging him as Jasper ran at him in a blur of speed. He turned with his cat-like agility and flung powder into his face just as Alice collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"What's going on here?" Rosalie asked coming out as well to see Jasper coughing and give a stumbled step, Alice on the ground unconscious, and the strange man standing ready to defend himself against Jasper. "Alice! Jasper!"

The man looked towards her before grabbing Alice in one arm just as Jasper went unconscious as well. He grabbed him in his other arm as Rosalie growled furiously. Carlisle came to the door just as she lunged for the man in a blur of speed but the man disappeared in a black shimmer; laughter echoing in the air around them for a few seconds before fading.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle called as Rosalie turned towards him. Another black shimmer appeared behind her. She turned just as powder was thrown into her face; she giving a cough before the figure of another man appeared with gleaming red eyes. He caught her in his arms as she lost consciousness.

"Looks like I have everyone but you," the man spoke up with a dark chuckle. "Please do tell Selena that Vaelys sends his regards." Then with another dark chuckle he disappeared leaving Carlisle standing alone staring off after the spot he'd disappeared from.

Quickly going back inside remaining as calm as he could despite having seen three of his family members taken in front of him, the others obviously having been taken as well, Carlisle went up to his office. Finding the the number that Selena had given him before leaving a couple of weeks ago, he hoped it would work as he pressed each number on the phone in his office. It gave a couple of rings before Selena's voice answered on the other end in a different language he guessed was that of the Makai.

"Selena. It's Carlisle," he spoke up keeping an even toned voice.

"Carlisle? Is something wrong?" she answered in English now.

"They've been taken," Carlisle said glancing out the window into the darkness beyond.

"Who's been taken?" she asked sounding serious.

"Edward and the others including Bella," he replied. "I just saw Alice and Jasper get taken by one man and Rosalie going after him before getting taken by another as the first disappeared in a black shimmer. Some sort of powder was thrown into her face and then she it looked like she went unconscious." He heard her say something in Makaian. The tone she used meant it probably was some form of swearing.

"It has to be a potent sleeping powder," she said in English. "Definitely something from the Makai since that would be the only way to knock a Varishkian unconscious." She gave a slight pause. "Don't tell me the one responsible for this is Vaelys?"

"Yes. The man that took Rosalie told me to give my regards to you from Vaelys," he replied. "Is that name familiar?"

"That no good for nothing..." she trailed off growling furiously."He's the demon I've been tracking. He's trying to get to me through you."

"Why through us?"

"Because you helped me. He must've tracked back there and realised you must've helped me after he left me for dead. That's why I had all those gashes from our sword fight. But of course I didn't leave him without any himself."

Suddenly Carlisle sensed someone behind him and he turned just as powder was flung in his face. He gave a cough before looking up to see the man that had taken Rosalie standing before him with a smirk on his face.

"Carlisle? Is something wrong?" Selena asked before hearing the sounds of a slight struggle then go quiet. "Carlisle?"

"Well, well. If it isn't Selena," Vaelys spoke up taking the phone from Carlisle that now was slumped against the wall, head hanging down and unconscious. "What a lovely surprise."

"Vaelys cut the bullshit. What did you do to Carlisle?" Selena growled furiously over the phone.

"He's taking a little nap as is the rest of them," Vaelys replied in a sneer.

"I'm going to rip your heart out."

"Why don't I see you try that then. I'll be at the second warehouse that has a large black three on it in Port Angeles. Come alone otherwise they all die. Starting with three closest and dear to you. Quite the cute kids you have. Your daughter looks so much like you."

"You didn't..."

"Ah but I did. That husband of yours puts up quite a fight."

"You bastard!"

"Be there by two in a hour's time alone. Nobody else. Not even your little friends." He gave a dark laugh before hanging up the phone pleased at how furious she sounded. He smirked and grabbed Carlisle's unconscious form before disappearing in a black shimmer.

* * *

Selena stared at the phone as Vaelys hung up, her blood boiled in rage. She snapped the phone shut, shoving it in her coat pocket as she stomped into Zione she had been heading to already. She made her way through the hallways to the meeting room where Mikayla, Soren, Christine, and Damien were at.

Soren and the others looked up as Selena stormed into the room looking rather pissed and a couple of ceramic vases shattered as she walked past them. "I'm going to murder him," she growled angrily.

"What happened?" Soren asked as everyone looked at her. They knew not to make her any angrier than she already appeared.

"Carlisle called me just now with news that everyone was taken captive by Vaelys and his buddies," Selena replied balling her fists at her sides, blood still boiling in rage. "And then just now he took Carlisle while he was speaking to me on the phone. He wants me to meet him in one of the warehouses in Port Angeles in an hour otherwise he'll kill them. And no one is to come but myself. Otherwise he'll start with Edge, Lily, and Nickolas."

"He's got them?" the others asked in surprise and Selena only gave a nod.

"I'll go. After all, the score to settle is between him and myself," Selena said.

"But it's most likely a trap," Christine spoke up shaking her head. "You'll be killed."

"I know it's a trap but I'm not going to risk getting any of you killed either," Selena replied shaking her head. She turned again and headed for the door in silence.

Soren looked to Christine and the other two as Selena disappeared out of the room. Shaking his head, he turned and headed after her. He caught up to her down the hallway as she started to turn the corner.

"Selena wait," he said grabbing her upper arm and turned her back towards him. He had a bad feeling about this. "You're not going to let _her_ out are you?"

"I am. She's just as furious and she wants to rip his heart out," Selena replied glancing away. "If you don't hear from me within an hour's time, come to the warehouse. If Raye's still out and completely out of control, do anything you can to keep her from hurting anyone. Even if you have to kill her."

"If I kill her, I kill you," Soren replied shaking his head.

"Would you rather see the onslaught she'll more than likely do to not just Vaelys but to those around her?" Selena asked. "She won't listen to reason this time. Not now that Vaelys has gotten Edge, Lily, and Nickolas involved."

"I...understand," Soren replied quietly after a moment looking in Selena's pleading crimson eyes. "One hour."

"Thank you Soren. You've always been there whenever I've needed you," she replied with a soft smile before turning and walked off. Soren watched silently as she continued to walk away until she turned another corner and disappeared out of sight. With a slow breath out as he ran his hand back through his hair, he turned and went back to the meeting room where the others were to let them know what was going on.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Looks like Vaelys is up to no good and Selena's not happy. What is going to happen next? You'll have to wait to find out. *grins*  
Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope to get another chapter up soon! Any reviews are always welcome! *hands out treats*


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a little while since updating this. *sweatdrop* Been busy with life in general, then the muses being pains with wanting to work on other stories, and also doing some artwork for some craft shows. On top of that, been getting ready for my best friend's big day coming up just about three weeks from now. But I managed to find some time to get this chapter going for everyone. So enjoy!

-Chapter Nine-

Selena stood outside the warehouse where Vaelys was at inside. She glared at the large metal door that was open just a little. Narrowing her eyes, she came forward yanking the door open to the side before walking into the darkened open area looking around. She spotted dark figures across the area a good four hundred feet or so away up against the wall and put her hand to the hilt of her sword as she silently walked closer.

Suddenly from behind, the door slammed shut and she turned quickly looking at it before the sound of light footsteps echoed behind her. A dark laugh resonated in the air. She turned to see Vaelys walking towards her from the other end of the building several hundred feet off and a couple of lights flicker on at the other end as well. Glancing back towards the wall, she could see the Cullens, Bella, Edge, Lily, and Nickolas all hanging from chains on the wall, heads down and eyes closed.

"You did come alone after all," Vaelys said catching her glance towards the others and smirked. "They certainly have quite a fight in them. Even that human girl."

"Let them go now. I came so let them go," Selena growled looking back at him as he stopped about twenty feet away from her and glanced to his left where there was a stack of crates. Two black shimmers appeared before turning into Kaelith and Lyrai sitting on the stack smirking. He glanced to his right where another stack of crates against the wall sat as Keindris and Kian appeared. Kian was in a crouch with his tail swaying slightly behind him and Keindris was standing on a bottom crate leaning against the one stacked on top of it.

"I don't think I will just yet," he replied glancing back towards them all unconscious still. However, he noticed that Edge was beginning to stir slightly.

"Let them go," Selena growled again gripping the hilt of her sword tightly as she narrowed her eyes. "Last warning."

"That wasn't part of the deal now was it?" Vaelys replied through his own narrowed eyes. "I just said to come alone."

"You dirty bastard," Selena growled baring her fangs. "This is between you and me. They have nothing to do with it."

"You're wrong. Those Varishkians and that boy's little human helped you out," Vaelys replied noticing that the others were starting to stir a little as well. "As for your family...of course they'll never be out of danger. You know that."

"I'll rip your heart out," Selena growled furiously pulling her katana from its sheath, going into an attack stance.

"Try me," Vaelys replied pulling his from its sheath as well. He narrowed his eyes as he also went into an attack stance. Selena lunged forward in a blur of speed, swinging her sword as Vaelys turned and blocked it; a loud clang of metal echoing in the silence as the other four watched from their spots.

* * *

Bella groaned slightly as she heard a deafening loud clang to her ears as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision focused slowly onto two figures in black a few hundred feet in front of her. Blinking as she looked up to her hands above her head, she found them held fast into metal cuffs and chains. Another groan from beside her got her attention as she turned her head to see Edward to her right with Edge, Lily, and Nickolas beyond him. All were chained up as well. Then looking to her left as another groan sounded, she saw the rest of the Cullens in the same situation.

"Ugh," Edward groaned as he came to, noticing immediately something was wrong. He opened his eyes and looked around seeing everyone in the chains. The sound of metal clanging brought his attention to the two figures in black, one being Selena.

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked and he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded. He looked up at the chains holding him before trying to tug on them to break, but his strength was still very weakened.

"It's no use," Edge spoke up quietly and Edward looked towards him. "That was Makaian sleeping powder mixed with Aereva flower petals crushed up into powder. It's the only plant in the Makai known to reduce a Makaian's strength to that of barely human strength. Your strength will return on its own, but not for several hours at the least, depending on the potency. Sometimes even a couple of days." He looked down towards Lily and Nickolas between him and Edward that were still unconscious then up towards Selena as she blocked an attack from Vaelys. "It's best they don't see this but she's the only one that can get us out of this now."

* * *

Growling as she shoved Vaelys back away from her blocking his attack, Selena lunged at him again, swinging her sword up to slice across his stomach. He dodged backwards quickly just grazing his coat and turned as he came to swing his sword up in attack. She dodged to the left quickly herself barely missing his blade to the side before he turned just as quickly, bringing his foot up. He landed a kick to her stomach that sent her flying into the air several feet.

Landing hard on the ground and rolling a couple of times, Selena got up coughing and looked up just as he lunged at her. She brought her sword up blocking his attack, the sound of metal clanging loudly again, before he quickly pulled back and turned, ready to unleash another attack on her. She went to block it but at the last second he moved his blade out of the block and sliced into her side with the end of his blade.

Hissing in pain as she put her hand to her side, Selena glared at Vaelys before pulling her hand away now covered in blood. She gave a furious growl as she lunged at the demon again and managed to get him this time across the stomach just enough like he had to her. He gave a growl as he put his hand to his wound before lunging after her again.

Blocking his next swing of attack, Selena turned and shoved him away as she went to counter with her own attack while his back was turned to her for a split second. He dropped down and her sword sliced through the air just about where his head had been a second before. Sticking his foot out, he swept it underneath her feet instead.

Losing her balance, Selena quickly did a back bend, catching herself with her hands and flipped over even though her side protested with a sharp pain. She righted herself once more, turning back to face him just as he came at her swinging his sword. Dodging to the side, he missed as she turned to go around him, just barely grazing him with the tip of her sword across his middle back. He gave a hiss in pain, turning as he swung his sword to attack as she went to turn. The tip of his blade sliced a little into her skin across her stomach and towards her side, eliciting a hiss of pain from her. He quickly moved, bringing his foot up and landed a kick hard into her stomach where he'd just given her the gash, sending her flying to the side towards Keindris and Kian. They quickly jumped to the side as Selena landed in the crates, smashing them with some falling in on her before silence followed.

"Is that the best you've got?" Vaelys sneered facing the crates where there wasn't any sign of movement coming from them. "Pathetic."

The others still chained blinked in surprise but for Edge. His eyes widened slightly, still sensing her presence as he shook his head slightly. "No...she wouldn't," he whispered bewildered and the others along the wall glanced at him confused but for Edward reading his thoughts he'd let through.

Suddenly several pieces of the broken crates flew up and away from the spot Selena had landed; Vaelys dodging a piece that came his way. Selena stood glaring, eyes bright crimson red as she held her sword in her hand at her side, slightly hunched over as her aura surrounding her faintly in a light blood red mist. She brought her free hand up and pulled off the silver earring cuffs on her right ear, then the ones on her left, tossing them to the side. Vaelys glared back at her as she took a step forward as her aura started turning black.

"You're going to pay for that," she said in a low growl as her eyes turned darker until they were the deep reddish-black of Raye's as the faint diagonal scar appeared across her right eye.

Stopping after several more paces, aura pitch black, Raye gave a dark chuckle before raising her right hand, as the sword was in her left hand. A flame flickered to life before turning into a ball before shooting it towards Vaelys. He quickly dodged out of the way before it hit him, the ball of fire hitting the floor instead. It exploded on contact with the cement. Quickly shooting another one at him, he dodged it as well, it exploding on contact with the floor again.

Walking forward several more paces, Raye shot another ball of flame at Vaelys. He didn't have time to dodge and instead put his own free hand up at it summoning his own flaming ball, shooting it at the one coming at him. Both exploded as they hit making them both put their free arm up to shield their faces from the heat and flames.

Looking up first, Vaelys saw the opportunity to strike and lunged at Raye. Raye looked up just as Vaelys brought his sword down, blocking his attack. She managed to shove him backwards a couple of feet. He rebounded, bringing his foot up as he kicked the sword from Raye's hands and sent it flying into the wall where it stuck.

"You have pathetic handling of your sword Selena," Vaelys sneered swinging his sword again as Raye dodged.

"Who said I needed one?" Raye replied in her thicker accented voice than Selena's. "And whoever said I was Selena?"

Bringing her fist up, Raye punched him hard in the stomach where Selena had given him the nice gash earlier and sent him flying several feet backwards. He landed hard on the ground and rolled a couple of times before coming to a stop. Standing again as he gave a slight cough, Vaelys brought his sword up just as she came at him; her claws were out as she slashed for his face. She stepped backwards quickly, missing getting hit by the tip of his sword by barely a couple of inches before lunging for him again.

Dodging her attack as she went for his face again with her claws, Vaelys started to bring his sword up to counter. She turned however, kicking his sword from his hand. It went flying across the ground to the other side of the open area near where the others watched from their chains. Smirking, she lunged at him, hands up ready to claw his face. He brought his hands up quickly blocking her attack, but she brought her knee up and landed a hit directly in his stomach. Coughing as pain also shot from his gash, he failed to block her next attack as she kicked him hard again in the stomach, sending him flying across the room where he rolled several times before coming to a stop.

Going to lunge at him, Raye spotted out of the corner of her eye as Kaelith and Lyrai lunged towards her from the side. She turned sending a couple of fireballs at them, but they dodged them easily as they came around from each side to her. Lyrai came at her with a long dagger as Kaelith pulled a whip out.

Growling angrily, Raye went to block Lyrai with his dagger but Kaelith flicked his wrist sending the whip out and caught her around the neck instead. She grabbed it in reaction before he could pull it, giving it a yank towards her instead. Caught off guard from it, Kaelith stumbled forward as she dodged Lyrai's attack. She grabbed Kaelith by the throat, digging her nails in and cut off his air. He grabbed her arm with both of his hands in reaction trying to get her to let go but she only dug her nails deeper; pulling the whip from around her neck and tossed it aside.

"Pathetic," she said through narrowed eyes full of rage before hurling him towards Lyrai that had come at her again. Both went sprawling backwards to the floor where they stayed motionless.

Turning again to go after Vaelys, Raye gave a soft growl in annoyance as Kian and Keindris came at her. Keindris had two daggers in hand while Kian came at her matching her with his claws. She dodged Kian, turning quickly and missed Keindris as he tried to make a direct attack at her face. Keindris lunged with another attack, slicing both daggers at her face again, but she dodged before ducking another attack from Kian. She stuck her foot out, tripping him, but he caught himself in a back bend with his cat agility as Raye stood again. She managed to counter another attack by Keindris, kicking a dagger from his grip before turning and nailed him square in the stomach with her foot. Keindris flew backwards, hitting the wall near the crates Selena had landed in, knocking the breath out of him at the same time as he went unconscious.

Whipping around quickly, Raye blocked Kian's claws using her arm. His nails sunk through her coat's sleeve and into her skin a little, causing her to give a growl in agitation. She countered with a hard kick in the side, sending him flying through the air and landing in the other stack of crates across the open space. He smashed through them to the concrete floor and remained still. Finally, she turned her attention back to Vaelys that had gotten up, lunging for her again. He brought his claws up to slash at her face but she feinted backwards easily. Coming at her again, she gave a smirk as she dodged him several more times.

Bella tugged at her chains a little, feeling her hand starting to slip through the handcuffs somewhat. She twisted her hands a little more as Edward looked at her. Looking up, she saw Vaelys come at Raye again, landing a hard kick to her side. It sent her towards them a little as she hit the ground hard, rolling a few times and stopped.

Pulling her hands free, Bella saw Vaelys smirk as he stalked towards Raye, whose back was turned towards him as she slowly started to get up. Bella looked wide eyed as she stood a little wobbly on her feet. Raye was nearly standing up again but she didn't see Vaelys coming at her with a dagger he'd pulled from the inside of his coat. Bella took off running straight for Raye without thinking as Vaelys was about to strike.

"Watch out!" Bella called as she came between Vaelys and Raye; the sharp pain of cool metal sinking into her back.

"Bella!" Edward called straining against the unbudging chains.

Raye turned just as Vaelys pulled the dagger from Bella's back, the girl collapsing forward into Raye's arms as she sank to the ground again. She looked down at the large wound in the left middle of her back pouring warm crimson liquid out of it. Bella's breathing almost immediately started becoming shallower as she looked up at Raye with her deep brown eyes. Raye blinked in surprise at how Bella being only a human would risk her life to save hers.

"Don't move," she spoke in a low growl as she shifted Bella to lay gently on the floor before getting up and glared at Vaelys who smirked.

"Pathetic humans are," Vaelys spoke with a sneer.

"You're going to pay for that," she replied before lunging at Vaelys bringing her hands up to slash at his face.

Dodging the attack, Vaelys went to slash at Raye with his dagger but she dodged before launching several fireballs at him. He put his arms up in an 'x' in front of him, blocking the attacks with a shield of magic, then quickly lunged at her again as she came at him. Thrusting his dagger at her, she dodged before moving her arm quickly, knocking it out of his hand. Growling, he came at her again with his claws and slashed at her throat but she dodged and countered going for his throat as well. Missing as he moved out of the way, she continued her assault of attacks, knowing each second was precious as Bella's life drained away with each drop of blood pouring out of her.

Going to attack Raye again, Vaelys growled as she dodged him. His continual attacks failed to land its mark just as hers failed to land their mark on him. Rage boiled his blood at her toying with him. He hated to be toyed with. Going to kick her in the side, she blocked it as she shoved him away. He caught himself, holding up a hand and launched another fireball at her. She blocked with her own fireball as he sent several more at her quickly.

Raye narrowed her eyes, bringing her arms up in an 'x' in front of her as she put a shield of magic up in front of her. The fireballs hit it with an explosion before looking up just as Vaelys lunged at her again. She was done playing around now. Dodging his attack, she turned and kicked him hard in the ribs, sending him flying backwards to the ground. He rolled several times before coming to a stop. As he started getting up on his knees, coughing and wheezing, she came forward as he looked up at her.

Leaning down, Raye grabbed him by the throat before he could react, pulling him to his feet as she dug her nails in, cutting off his air. He grabbed her arm in reaction with both of his trying to force her to let go but her grip didn't wane.

"Selena told you she'd rip your heart out for messing with her," she said in a low growl. "But for messing with our family, the Cullens, and for hurting Bella, I'll do it for her."

Narrowing her deep reddish-black eyes, Raye raised her right hand up that was free and pressed it against his chest, digging her nails in. He gave a yelping gasp before she pulled her hand back from his chest. Then flexing her fingers, she thrust her hand forward straight through his chest as he gave a blood curdling scream. She felt her hand enclose around his heart before ripping it out of his chest; his eyes clouding over while his body went limp as the life left him.

Releasing her grip on his throat, he dropped to the ground motionless. Raye turned to look at the others against the wall staring at her at the brutality they'd witnessed. She moved her gaze down to Bella still lying on the ground before going over towards her and knelt down. Bella's eyes were starting to dull, her breathing shallow, and heartbeat faint and slowing down with each second. Raye knew that Bella didn't have very long to live. She glanced up towards Edward staring at her before she looked down at Bella again.

"You realise you don't have long to live," Raye spoke to her as Bella looked up with her deep brown eyes. "But if you want it, I can give you what you want. I can make you a vampire."

"No," Edward growled.

"Do you wish for her to die then?" Raye asked flicking her gaze up to meet his, staring in his eyes for a moment before he looked away. She looked back down to Bella. "You know the consequences of becoming a vampire. You'll have to keep it secret from your family and friends. And you'll have to watch them grow older and die. Do you still want it?"

"Y-yes," Bella spoke up before giving a couple of coughs in her struggling breaths. "I want it."

"Fine then," she replied glancing up at Edge. He gave a surprised look at her actually caring about Bella's life. She looked back down to Bella as she pulled her up into her arms gently, leaning closer to her neck as she tilted her head to the side. "There is no going back."

Bella gasped slightly as she felt Raye sink her fangs into her neck as everything went even more fuzzy than it already was from the blood loss. Her body also went more numb than it already was starting to become. Her vision dimmed until everything was mostly blurry, looking up as Raye pulled back from her neck; her piercing dark reddish-black eyes looking down at her now glowing. She brought her wrist up to her lips, biting into it before moving it down by Bella's lips.

"Drink," she heard Raye's voice from seemingly far off. The smell the blood made her nauseous and head spin more than it already was. "If you don't drink it, you won't change and you'll die."

Moving her hand up to Raye's wrist, Bella brought it to her lips. The taste of her blood made her cringe slightly as the metallic tasting liquid slid down her throat. The instant feeling of renewed energy shot through her body and she suddenly began to drink more as if her body craved the crimson liquid. She wanted more of it but Raye pulled her wrist away just as an overwhelming sleepiness came over her. The pain started to subside in her back where she'd been stabbed as a tingling feeling washed over the spot.

"Rest and when you wake you'll be changed," she heard Raye's voice again from seemingly far off before sleep overtook her and she closed her eyes.

Laying Bella back on the floor gently, Raye stood up slowly feeling dizzy herself from the lost of blood she'd given to Bella to change but also the loss of blood she'd taken from fighting Vaelys and the others. She glanced over to his cohorts still knocked unconscious while Vaelys' body lay not much further away. Looking back to Edge and the others, they still had looks of surprise etched on their faces. Edge especially was bewildered at the way she'd reacted with Bella and being nice for once. She could feel Selena starting to stir in the back of her mind, appeased now that things were done and taken care of with Vaelys. As she went to go take a step towards the others to undo their chains, the toll of the fight finally hit her, causing her to collapse to the ground; the darkness of unconsciousness taking over her.

Suddenly Edge looked up towards the door as it was shoved aside and Soren, Mikayla, Damien, Christine, and two others he knew as Xavier and Starla came in; Xavier with his fiery coloured eyes and hair and lightly tanned skin of his fire Telaeri nature while Starla had icy pale blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, and pale skin of her ice Telaeri nature. Both were also dressed in black like the others.

"Soren," Edge sighed softly relaxing a little as the other came over quickly and unbound the cuffs from his wrists. Edge rubbed his wrists a little before quickly going to Lily and Nickolas, undoing their cuffs while they were still unconscious. "Am I ever glad to see you."

"She told me one hour and then to come," Soren replied going to Edward and releasing him from his chains as Christine started with Carlisle at the other end. Mikayla and the others had gone over to the four others Raye had fought as they stirred and came to. They hauled them to their feet, cuffing them with their hands behind their backs; the cuffs giving a soft purplish-blue glow. "She said she was going to let Raye out." He glanced back at Selena's unconscious figure next to Bella where Edward had ran to as soon as he'd been set free then towards Vaelys' body.

"She did. But Raye also changed Bella," Edge replied setting both Lily and Nickolas gently against the wall so they sat upright. He walked over to Selena's unconscious body and knelt down beside her, gently picking her up in his arms. He looked to Edward that was holding Bella still kneeling on the ground before Carlisle and the others now free came running over.

"Is Bella alright?" Esme asked quickly. She and the others were holding their breaths from the overpowering smell of blood except for Carlisle.

Carlisle knelt down beside Edward as he shifted her in his arms so her back was visible and lifted her shirt to reveal the wound she'd gotten. It was closed up already though still bright red and turning a slight purplish colour like a bruise.

"It seems to be healing quickly," he spoke looking up at Edge holding Selena for a moment as an understanding passed between them.

"We'll take these guys back to the Makai," Damien spoke up holding Kian, who was glowering in annoyance, ears flattened as he gave a small growl. Damien gave him a small yank on his arm, causing Kian to give him a hiss. "Keep it up and I'll muzzle you." This shut the other up.

"Alright," Soren replied looking towards Vaelys' body then to the Cullens. "Christine and I will take them back to their house. Burn the warehouse. No evidence to humans."

"Got it," Mikayla nodded before she and the other four disappeared with the four demons still alive.

"Let's get you back to your house then," Soren said going over to Lily and Nickolas with Christine. Christine picked up Lily while Soren picked up Nickolas before coming back over to the others. Edward stood with Bella in his arms and Edge still had Selena in his.

"Everyone's going to have to be holding on to someone else or at least touching to make it easier to teleport you all back," Christine spoke up shifting Lily in her arms and put a hand up to Esme's shoulder. Soren went over to Edge and put a hand to his shoulder as Alice put a hand to Edge's and Edward's shoulders. Emmett put a hand up to Edward's other shoulder, Rosalie to his, Jasper to Rosalie's, then Carlisle put both of his to Jasper's and Esme's.

Looking to each other, Soren and Christine gave a slight nod before they all disappeared from the warehouse and appeared in the grass in front of the Cullens' house. The Cullens blinked at the new sensation of it as Soren and Christine dropped their hands away and everyone else did the same.

"That was interesting," Carlisle spoke up.

"What are we going to do about Bella?" Esme asked looking to Edward still holding her with the last of her breath she'd had.

"It won't take very long to finish the change," Edge spoke up quietly looking from Bella to Selena. "But she probably won't wake until at least after sunset later today. She lost quite a bit of blood after all."

Noticing the others except Carlisle still weren't breathing due to Bella's blood still all over her clothes and now on Edward, Christine came over to him after handing Lily to Esme. She gave him a glance before putting her hand up in front of the unconscious girl, summoned some magic, and shifted her clothes to an exact matching outfit but without the blood. Summoning a little more magic, she also had the rest of the blood on her and on Edward disappear. Then she went over to Edge and did the same to Selena, making bandages appear on her wounds as well. The wind shifted a little and the air was no longer filled with the smell of fresh blood. The Cullens all blinked in surprise but was glad to finally be able to take in a breath of the fresh air.

"What about Charlie? What will we do about him?" Emmett asked. "When Esme and I went to check them he didn't even seem to notice. But I'm sure he'll notice if she's gone by time he wakes for work."

"I'll take her place," Mikayla's voice spoke up from beside Soren before she appeared. She glanced to Soren giving a nod that everything was taken care of back at the warehouse and with the remaining four.

"How will you do that?" Alice asked confused with the others giving confused looks as well.

"Simple. Magic is quite useful," she replied coming up to Edward looking at Bella. "I'll need one of her hairs though." He blinked confused and glanced to Carlisle who gave a slight nod. Edward looked back at her then nodded.

Pulling a single hair from Bella, Mikayla pulled out a silver earring cuff like the ones she already had on and tied it around the centre of the cuff. She spoke a few quick words in the Makaian language and the earring gave a slight silvery white glow as the hair melded into it before fading again. "There done," she said holding it up.

Putting it on her right ear, it gave another faint glow before her features began to change. Her skin already pale to match Bella's stayed the same but her hair that was longer shrank down to her exact length. The black colour of it shifted so it matched her dark brown colour as her eyes shifted from dark blue to the same deep brown. Her other silver earring cuffs on her ears faded until they disappeared as her pointed ears became rounded just like a normal human ear was. She folded her black cat ears down until they were hidden within her hair and wrapped her tail around her waist before it seemed to disappear. Within seconds she stood there looking exactly like Bella. Only the silver earring cuff she'd just put on remained visible. The Cullens looked at her in wide eyed surprise.

"This can come in handy for times like these I suppose," Mikayla said in Bella's exact voice. "Not a difference to be seen."

"There is one," Edward spoke up glancing down to Bella in his arms then to Mikayla. "Your scent doesn't match."

"I only did the spell to make me look like her," Mikayla replied. "I'm sure her father won't be able to tell _that_ sort of difference like you can." She gave a soft smile looking towards the east then back to the others again. "Then I shall be off to take Bella's place before her father finds out she's missing."

"And what about acting like her?" Alice asked. "He'll know something's off if you don't act like Bella."

"I think I could handle with that," Mikayla replied with another smile. "I've had plenty of practice in the last couple of centuries." With that she turned and vanished in a black shimmer.

"Come and let's get Bella inside," Esme spoke up softly putting a hand to Edward's shoulder. He nodded and headed inside up to his room to put Bella on his couch to lay down on. The others had also started for inside except for Edge holding Selena, Soren holding Nickolas, and Christine holding Lily that she'd taken back from Esme.

"You're more than welcome to come in," Carlisle spoke up looking at Edge then to the others.

"I don't wish to be a burden," Edge replied politely.

"It's no problem at all," Esme replied with a smile. "After all, the help Selena gave us, we do owe her." She looked to Soren and Christine. They gave a slight nod in understanding.

"You can put Selena in my room for now if you want," Alice spoke up. "Until she wakes up. And Lily and Nickolas too."

"Thank you," Edge replied with a nod then followed Alice inside with Soren and Christine. He went up to Alice's room, laying Selena on her couch, as Alice laid a blanket down on the floor by the couch apologizing they didn't have anything else. Soren and Christine laid Nickolas and Lily down on the blanket before Alice covered all three of them with a blanket.

Going back downstairs where the others were at in the living room except for Edward still upstairs with Bella, Soren and Christine excused themselves to go check back with the others at Zione. Soren said he'd return before sunrise to check up on them again and just to relax until the effects of the powder wore off. He also said he'd bring something back that would help speed up the process of ridding the powder from their systems before he and Christine disappeared in black shimmers.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Raye's definitely a bad ass when it comes to fighting as you can see. And quite brutal. *sweatdrops while laughing* But even she honours the fact that Bella took that dagger for her. She won't admit it, but she does have a soft side for those that she finds worthy. Of course, now Bella's changing into a Shizelma just like Selena and Edge. What will happen when she wakes? You'll just have to find out. *grins*  
Anyway, thanks for waiting for me to get this next chapter up. I'll try to get another chapter up soon! *hands out cookies*


End file.
